Raccoon High Chronicles
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: siguen las clases!aparece el grupo STARS y Rebecca es aceptada,pero quién es ese chico que la mira tanto?el pasado de Billy y una linda tarde!y Ada reta a Leon a hacer algo,se atreverá? Leon/Ada/Luis Chris/Jill/Carlos Billy/Rebecca Steve/Claire/Alexia R&R
1. Chapter 1

Que hay gente! Otra vez por aquí, como ya estoy por cerrar una de mis historias decidí subir esta otra, en esta ocasión es un UA Que ojalá les guste y disfruten, aviso de una vez que harán aparición la gran mayoría de los personajes, o al menos los importantes, y tal vez otros que yo me saque de la manga… espero contar con ustedes!

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, y este fic no es con intención de lucro es únicamente para entretener…pero la historia si la hice yo! =D

**CAPITULO I .- **_**Comienza el año…**_

-"_buenos días gente bonita de Racoon City, son las 6:30 a. m. tenemos un agradable y cálida mañana el día de hoy, cielo despejado a 18 grados y la mejor música para empezar el día!..." –_una mano se estampó sobre el reloj de alarma haciendo que este se apagara de inmediato, mientras aquella persona seguía revolviéndose en la cama, todavía sin intenciones de levantarse… el viaje había sido muy cansado y ni siquiera terminaba de desempacar sus cosas… los golpes en la puerta de su recamara la pusieron sobre aviso

-ya despierta dormilona!... –dijo una voz joven y varonil antes que la puerta fuera abierta súbitamente y por ella entrara un atractivo muchacho de cabellos cortos y oscuros- anda…vamos, vamos…

El abrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco la luz y ella cubrió su rostro con las sábanas…

-mmm…quince minutos más…-balbuceó la chica mientras se envolvía mas con la colcha

-Claire!...vas a llegar tarde!...-el jaló las sábanas y ella se incorporó frunciendo el ceño

-Chris! Estaba soñando tan rico!...-el moreno se sonrió de lado

-soñando? Dirás hibernando!...-ella le enseño la lengua- anda ya vístete y baja hermanita, el desayuno ya está listo…

-Ok –ella le sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto y bajó a preparar todo lo demás.

Estos son los hermanos Redfield, perdieron a sus padres desde muy niños y vivieron con sus abuelos un tiempo, pero estos fallecieron, y entonces los hermanos se separaron. A Claire se la llevó una tía a estudiar a otro condado mientras Chris, que es el mayor se quedaba. Estaban bien porque a pesar de haberse quedado solos, tanto sus padres como sus abuelos les dejaron herencia, así que no tenían problemas, y Claire no pudo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de su hermano, por eso este año regresó a casa para asistir a la preparatoria con él…

Ambos desayunaban mientras miraban el televisor sobre la hormilla, Claire cambió el canal del noticiero…

-no hay nada bueno…-refunfuño mientras terminaba su cereal…

-entonces apágalo, de todos modos ya nos vamos… -Chris se levantó y recogió los trastes, los dejó en el fregadero y cogió su mochila- Claire, apúrate…

La muchacha se miró al espejo, acomodó sus ajustados Jeans y cogió su chaleco rojo y su mochila…

-listo, nos vamos? –mostró una sonrisa, pero Chris hizo una mueca de disgusto- hay algo mal Bro?...

-tienes que…llevar esos? –dijo mirando los Jeans vaqueros de la pelirroja, que por cierto le sentaban de maravilla

-que tienen de malo?

-mmm…no nada…vamos. –dijo mascullando entre dientes, no le hacía mucha gracia que ella llevara esos vaqueros puestos, seguro tendría que golpear o amenazar con la mirada, mínimo a mas de dos, que pondrían los ojos sobre las curvas de su linda hermana menor…

Mientras tanto, a las puertas de la preparatoria muchos jóvenes iban entrando, la gran mayoría con una cara de decepción total que no podían con ella, debido al inicio de clases algunos, otros tantos a los fatigosos cursos de verano, y otros más simplemente aceptaban su destino y entraban resignados…

Una linda jovencita de cabellos cortos y castaños caminaba con sus libros buscando su salón, como era de nuevo ingreso no tenía ni idea de cómo estaban dispuestas las aulas…pero esto no desalentaba a la dulce Rebecca Chambers, de todos modos había quedado en verse con su amiga en los jardines así que decidió mejor ir para allá

-hay dios…la secundaria no era tan grande….-susurró. No había nadie a quien preguntarle, la mayoría estaban en la plaza cívica o en la reja, y los corredores estaban bastante solitarios. Un ruido en los estacionamientos llamó su atención y ella se acercó a ver, ahí encontró a unos muchachos, mucho más grandes que ella armando alboroto…

-pero y éstos?...no parecen buenas personas…-Rebecca decidió que sería mejor salir de ahí, pero al retroceder pateó una lata y esta hizo ruido, entonces aquellos chicos voltearon

-hey, hey!...chicos miren para allá! –exclamó uno ladeando una sonrisa

-que haces ahí escondida cariño… acércate, no mordemos…- otro de ellos se levantó de la capota del auto donde estaba y empezó a acercarse, pensaron divertirse molestando un rato a la niña

-N-no, no gracias…yo solo buscaba a alguien… -Rebecca se dio la media vuelta para irse pero la sujetaron de la muñeca por un tercero al que no vio

-pero que mona es! –siseó el grandulón mirando a Rebecca de fijo- porque no te quedas un rato reinita?

-suéltame por favor…-suplicó ella tratando de zafarse

-que ya te vas?...- otro de ellos volvió a jalarla y ella soltó sus libros- que carita tienes encanto, seguro eres de las nuevas… esas son las mejores… -el otro comenzó a llevarse a rastras a la niña

-dije que me sueltes! –Rebecca le propinó una patada en el tobillo al enorme tipo y este la soltó pero los otros dos la sujetaron antes que corriera

-no, déjenme en paz!...

-que no la escucharon?...-dijo una voz detrás de un árbol, ellos se giraron y detrás del enorme roble asomó la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños, la camisa desabrochada y abajo una sport azul

-métete en tus asuntos Coen…-replicó el grandote, el muchacho se quitó de los labios el cigarrillo que traía y lo arrojó al piso, apagando con la bota la colilla todavía encendida

-no lo vuelvo a repetir idiota…suéltala…

-te dije que no te metieras! –el tipo tiró a Rebecca al piso y trató de golpear al castaño pero este esquivó el puñetazo y le propinó una patada al estómago que hizo al sujeto doblarse, los otros dos retrocedieron atemorizados cuando el chico les dirigió una gélida mirada

Rebecca todavía en el suelo observaba la figura del muchacho atónita. El cogió al bravucón del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a medio levantarse

-oye bien esto sabandija, si te vuelvo a ver molestando a la chica vas a amanecer en el hospital…ahora largo! –el tipo salió corriendo como pudo junto con los otros dos. El muchacho se acercó a Rebecca y le tendió la mano, fue cuando ella notó lo atractivo que era y sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa

-estas bien?... –preguntó mientras se agachaba y recogía los libros de la niña, luego se los entregó

-Si…gracias…- ella le dedicó una sonrisa, el también pareció sonreír- esto…mi, mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers…tu eres?

-será mejor que te alejes de este lugar preciosa, por aquí siempre hay tipos así…- él le hizo una leve caricia en la barbilla y caminó de largo hacia la plaza con las manos en los bolsillos - Billy Coen,… un placer linda.

Rebecca lo miró anonada hasta que el muchacho desapareció entre los demás que ya comenzaban a reunirse en la plaza para la ceremonia de apertura

-Billy Coen…-susurró y sonrió.

-Rebeca! Rebeca ahí estás! –una linda niña de cabellos castaños más largos y ojos azules llegó junto a ella y la sacó de su ensueño- donde te metes Becky?

-Manuela!...hay, lo siento…es que me perdí y pues…

-ya, luego me cuentas! Vamos que ya va a empezar todo! – la castaña se la llevó del brazo y Rebecca se dejó guiar, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia donde Billy se había marchado.

Claire venía prácticamente arrastrada por su hermano, que de repente solo vio el reloj y comenzó a correr como loco

-Chris! Si todavía faltan quince minutos! –replicó la pelirroja inconforme

-no, date prisa! Apúrate!...-entonces llegaron a las puertas del colegio y el muchacho soltó a Claire y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire, cuando levantó la cabeza sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al fijarse en una linda muchacha de ojos claros aparcar una bicicleta en la entrada- es ella…! Jill!

La aludida se volvió y al mirar al muchacho hacerle la mano le sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo cariñosamente

-Chris!...que gusto verte! –ella le dio un gran abrazo y el otro correspondió al gesto

-como te fue en tus vacaciones? –preguntó el moreno mientras cogía la mochila de ella

-bien, pero te extrañé mucho… dios mío esa es Claire?

-Jill! -La pelirroja también la abrazó contenta- no te reconocí! Qué guapa estás!

-cuanto has crecido Claire, que bueno que regresaste!...

-si, ya los extrañaba a todos… -Claire se giró hacia su hermano con mirada pícara- por eso te urgía tanto llegar verdad?

-shhhhh! Cállate tonta! –replicó Chris con la cara roja y la otra estalló en risas

-anda Jill te acompaño a tu salón…-Chris la jaló nervioso y ella dejó ir una risita. Claire puso de excusa ir a la dirección a llevar unos papeles para dejarles solos un rato, sabía que a Chris le gustaba la muchacha desde que iban a la primaria, y Jill había sido como una hermana mas para ella, así que deseaba que se hicieran novios pronto y se dejaran de niñerías, porque los dos se gustaban, pero ninguno daba el gran paso…

Entró a la dirección y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar dentro a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules sentado en una de las sillas con el morral al hombro.

-ah, hola…-saludó la chica y sonrió, él le mostró una media sonrisa-no sabía que había alguien más esperando…

-acabo de llegar igual, vine a buscar mi horario…-el apuesto chico le tendió la mano- Soy Leon Kennedy, mucho gusto…

-eres nuevo también? –el asintió- me llamo Claire Redfield, mucho gusto Leon…yo también vine por mi horario…

-eres de segundo no?, entonces nos toca en la misma aula creo… -Leon se paró a consultar la lista pegada en el pizarrón de avisos- si, aquí estás…

-ah pues qué bien, ya tengo un amigo entonces…-Claire le sonrió- aquí están los horarios mira… -la chica cogió dos papeletas sobre el escritorio de a un lado y le entregó una al muchacho…

-gracias…ahora mejor vamos fuera, creo que va a hablar el director…

Todos los alumnos se reunieron en la plaza y escucharon el discurso de bienvenida del director Spencer, luego cada uno se fue directo a sus salones…

Chris acompañó a Jill hacia el aula de segundo y se quedó en la puerta

-te veo en el almuerzo vale?...

-seguro…

-Hey Jill! Que tal muñeca! –dijo un muchacho desde el pasillo, Chris solo bufó molesto mientras veía la sonrisa de la chica

-hola Carlos!...

-dios mío, soy yo o cada día estas mas chula…-el latino se sonrió de lado y Jill pareció sonrojarse- ah hola Redfield…

-que tal Oliveira…- respondió el otro con una sonrisa forzada

-oye nena te veo en el almuerzo? –preguntó Carlos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-lo siento amigo pero ya la invité yo…-intervino Chris con una venita resaltando en la sien

-oh que mal…lástima que te deje plantado viejo, Jill nunca me dice que no…verdad Hermosa? -Carlos sacó de su bolsillo una florecilla de papel y se la dio a la castaña, esta echó a reír

-hay Carlos…tu siempre tan detallista –Chris estaba mentalmente contando hasta diez, trató de sonreír de nuevo e intervino

-pues que mal por ti porque Jill **jamás **-recalcó la palabra- me deja plantado…verdad Jill? –Carlos le miró divertido

-Ok, súper Boy, pues que decida ella no? – Redfield ya sentía su paciencia en el límite rojo…

-ya, ya…-Jill suspiró- vamos los tres a la cafetería y almorzamos…

-qué? Pero Jill! –Chris no quedó conforme…

-por mi bien, lo que quieras preciosa…-el latino le mostró una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo- te veo al rato…

-nos vemos! –Jill le sonrió mientras le veía irse, y atrás de ella Chris tenía la cara roja y apretaba los dientes furibundo, Jill se despidió de él y entró al aula, entonces apareció Claire con Leon

-hermano?...qué te pasa? Te pareces a Shrek pero en rojo…-Leon se aguantó la risa

-ay! A veces no soporto a ese tipo! –bufó Chris y se fue a su salón, Claire cruzó los brazos

-y ese fue mi hermanito el señor Chris "buenos modales" Redfield, hay discúlpalo Leon, ni siquiera te presenté…

-no, déjalo, tal vez tuvo una mala mañana… -Claire vio a Jill ya dentro del salón y entró, el chico Kennedy se quedó un rato mas parado en la entrada hasta que un muchacho pelirrojo y bastante parecido a él se le acercó y se sonrió

-rayos viejo, tu y yo podríamos ser hermanos…-Leon se volvió y también se asombró con el parecido, salvo que el chico en frente suyo parecía tener un carácter más relajado…

-Steve Burnside… eres nuevo no?...

-Sí. Leon Kennedy…la verdad es que si nos parecemos un poco…

-y, que te trae al instituto Racoon Kennedy?...

-la academia de policía. –Leon pareció sonreír- es algo así como una tradición en la familia…

-ah, ya. Pues qué bien… -Steve le miró serio un momento, parecía buen chico así que decidió explicarle "las reglas"-oye Kennedy, me caes bien sabes, así que voy a explicarte algunas cositas que necesitas saber…

-ah?...-Leon dejó de prestarle atención un rato al chico Burnside, sus ojos ahora se clavaron fijo en una preciosa muchacha de cabellos negros y cortos que venía del lado contrario. Era simplemente perfecta, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cabello…una obra de arte…la joven pasó junto a él y le miró unos segundos, y tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa bajó la mirada y siguió su camino…

-quien es ella…? –dijo todavía medio atontado y siguiendo con la mirada a la hermosa joven, quien se sentó junto a la ventana. Steve meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ada Wong…pero si quieres pasar a salvo el curso mejor olvídate de ella Ok? No existe. –el pelirrojo metió la mano en los bolsillos

-qué? Pero porqué?... –Leon le miró interrogante

-te explico adentro, ya viene la profe…

Los muchachos entraron y mientras la maestra se acomodaba y buscaba la nueva lista siguieron su charla

-hazme caso y mejor pasa de ella amigo, -murmuró Steve- esa chica está con Albert Wesker!

-Wesker dijiste? –Leon ya había oído ese apellido, no era otro que el de uno de los dueños de la famosa farmacéutica Umbrella, la más poderosa empresa en su ramo, entonces seguramente ese tal Wesker era hijo de aquel sujeto…

-mira Kennedy, en esta escuela hay tres grandes, y uno de ellos es Wesker, ese tipo es insoportable, de lo peor, pero como su papi tiene muchos millones la escuela no hace nada con él… y ella es su novia! El último que tuvo los pantalones para invitarle un refresco acabó en el hospital…

-Bromeas? Y nadie lo supo?...

-claro que si! Pero ya te dije, no conozco a casi nadie que tenga los suficientes… para meterse con Wesker!

Y como si nada entró por la puerta un joven castaño con la camisa desabrochada y una sonrisa arrogante, pasó de largo junto a la maestra que le miraba enojada y con las manos en la cintura para después sentarse en el pupitre al lado de Steve

-Billy! Donde andabas viejo!...-saludó amistoso el pelirrojo, el otro le devolvió el gesto

-por ahí…ya sabes…

-Tarde otra vez señor Coen? Una falta mas de este tipo y lo reporto a la dirección! No quiero que este año igual se le haga costumbre! –gruñó molesta la maestra, el otro solo chasqueó la lengua

-tranquila maestra Hunnigan, no se enoje…no vuelve a pasar ¿vale? –Billy le sonrió coqueto y la guapa profesora solo resopló

-que sea la última vez Billy!- el muchacho se encogió de hombros y luego se volvió a mirar al recién llegado

-y quién es el nuevo Steve?...

-es Leon Kennedy, acaba de llegar al condado… Leon este es otro de los grandes del colegio, y mi mejor amigo, Billy Coen…

-que hay…-saludó el castaño con un gesto de cabeza

-entonces ustedes…-Leon miró perplejo a Steve y este se sonrió de lado

-soy más de lo que aparento amigo…Billy es uno de los que puede hacerle frente al idiota de Wesker, y yo logré salir de su grupo, luego nos hicimos amigos y él me incluyó en su grupo…

-y quién es el tercero? –Preguntó curioso el chico Kennedy, Steve ladeó la cabeza- ya sabes, el último…

-ah! Chris Redfield…-respondió primero Billy- el niño bonito de Racoon high…él y Wesker se odian, Chris es el clásico chico bueno, buen estudiante, buen atleta, bien portado…a veces me enferma… el y sus STARS…

-dijiste Redfield?...-dijo el rubio ligando de inmediato el apellido con su nueva amiga y recordando al chico malhumorado de hacía un instante- entonces Chris es…

-bueno muchachos vamos a empezar las clases! –Llamó la profesora- pero antes quiero que los nuevos alumnos se presenten con sus compañeros…pasen al frente por favor

Steve siguió a Leon con la vista cuando éste se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pizarra, pero su mirada se clavó directo en la hermosa pelirroja de Jeans vaqueros que se paró al lado del joven Kennedy

-Madre mía…-dijo con la boca abierta al tiempo que estudiaba cada mínimo detalle de la linda muchacha, su cabello largo y rojo encendido caía grácilmente sobre su espalda atado en una coleta, su rostro fino y delicado y esos hermosos ojos claros, y un cuerpo delineado y bien dotado. Billy se dio cuenta y echó a reír en voz baja

-jajajaja…que pasa conquistador, la gatita te comió la lengua?...

-a ver muchachos preséntense con la clase –indicó la profesora sonriente- primero tu linda, quieres?

-hola mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Claire Redfield…-dijo sonriente la joven mientras era el blanco de las miradas y piropos de los muchachos de la clase… luego ocupó de nuevo su sitio junto a Jill

-jóvenes ya, ya tranquilos!...-reprendió la maestra

-Qué?...a caso dijo Redfield?...no puede ser!...-exclamó el pelirrojo con un bufido sonoro, Billy volvió reírse

-uy, la tienes difícil…mejor olvídalo hermano, es buscarse problemas…-recomendó el castaño apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla, pero el pelirrojo pareció ignorarle y siguió con la vista clavada en la recién llegada, imitando el ademán de su amigo, Steve también se recargó y dibujó en sus labios una atrevida media sonrisa

-olvidarlo?...no amigo, si yo adoro los problemas…-el joven Burnside se juró a sí mismo que no pasaba el día sin hablar con esa chica… luego fue el turno de Leon para presentarse

-mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy, gusto en conocerlos –en cuanto el rubio sonrió ocurrió lo mismo que con Claire pero con las muchachas, que se volteaban a susurrar entre ellas y miraban coquetas al guapo muchacho, que a ellas les pareció tenía toda la pinta de galán

- lindo…vedad Claire? –comentó Jill sonriendo

-bastante…-respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que Leon le miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto y Jill le dio un ligero codazo

-pero vaya que eres rápida cariño…

-Jill! No es lo que piensas! –dijo sonrojada la pelirroja mientras su amiga castaña se cubría la boca para aguantar la risa- es que yo ya lo conocía…

Leon volvía a su asiento y dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana, en el lugar donde estaba sentada esa chica, para su sorpresa ella también le miraba, y estaba seguro que se había pasado observándole todo el rato ahí adelante, la joven Wong le mostró una hermosa y amplia sonrisa y este por quedarse mirando no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una mochila en el camino… cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y ante la risa de todos los compañeros

-auch…-resopló el rubio al oír las risas- joder…

-Leon!...-Claire le miró algo preocupada, pero cuando lo vio levantarse meneó la cabeza- ese torpe…

Ada Wong se cubrió la boca con una mano sutilmente para ahogar una pequeña risita, eso le había parecido bastante tierno, y no podía negar que le había llamado mucho la atención aquel muchacho…

_-"mira que caerse por mirarme… que clase de chico es ese?" _–pensó divertida la morena

_++++tercer grado_…++++

En el aula de tercero el maestro todavía no había llegado, la gran mayoría estaba en grupo con sus amigos echando relajo o hablando de sus vacaciones, Chris estaba sentado en su banca todavía rumiando su coraje, junto a él un chico que ya se veía mayor que él, fornido, con el cabello castaño y algo de barba se reía por lo bajo

-ya hombre ya… no exageres tanto Chris

-no estoy exagerando Barry!...ese idiota de Carlos se volvió a meter en el camino!...

-mira, si no quieres que se siga metiendo entonces dile lo que sientes a Jill y ya! Asunto arreglado!

-NO! No, no y no! No puedo! –el de cabello azabache se puso rojo

-pues mientras no lo hagas Carlos tiene todo el derecho de hacer su lucha, a él también le gusta Jill…

Chris refunfuño algo incomprensible, que dejó de lado cuando se acercó Carlos acompañado de otra de sus amigas

-Chris? Que tienes bombón?...-preguntó la guapa morena sentándose a su lado

-nada Sheeva…

-oh vamos Redfield, no te pongas así! No es nada personal amigo…-Carlos le miró entre divertido y apenado Chris lo fulminó con la mirada- mira Chris, yo fui sincero contigo, te dije que ella me gusta, y que si no te pones vivo te como el mandado…

-que le hiciste esta vez tarado! –Replicó Sheeva amenazante con el puño, el latino se echó hacia atrás con las manos arriba

-pero si no hice nada…solo invité a Jill a almorzar…-sonrió ladino

-SI, luego de que YO lo hiciera…-replicó Chris más molesto, Sheeva resopló y cruzó los brazos

-no me digan que este lío es otra vez por Valentine?...ay ya me tienen harta!...

-estas celosa de Jill nada más…-bromeó Carlos y Sheeva se le fue encima, Barry luego de carcajearse un rato decidió por parar a la bella morena antes que su sangre africana despertara de su letargo…

-miren nada más! Que buen espectáculo…-siseó una conocida voz para el grupo

Chris frunció el seño mientras los otros dos se paraban y Barry cruzaba los brazos, frente a ellos estaba parado un chico alto fuerte y rubio, de facciones bien definidas y bastante atractivo, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y debido a ellos no podían divisar su mirada, pero Chris sabía que era una de total desprecio, exactamente igual a la que él estaba poniendo ahora mismo

-que mierda quieres Wesker? –espetó tragando su ira el Redfield, el otro solo enarcó una ceja y pareció sonreír

-que malos modales Chris…yo solo venía a saludarles…-dijo con sarcasmo- ah por cierto…ya supe que tu hermana entró a la escuela, ojalá pueda conocerla pronto…-Wesker pronunció mas esa Sonrisa y Chris se levantó de su silla y lo encaró

-escúchame bien infeliz, mantente lejos de mi hermanita porque si no te rompo la cara! Me oíste?

-Chris no!...que no te provoque…-Sheeva lo sostuvo del brazo antes que se saliera de control

-hazle caso a tu novia cielo…-espetó la morena que venía acompañando a Wesker- no, no espera…ella no es Jill Valentine… verdad Sheeva? –dijo burlándose de ella

-mejor cierra la boca Excella –Sheeva encaró a la bella chica, esta le miró altiva- no vaya ser que te eche a perder la carita…

-Ya basta! Chris, Sheeva, no caigan en su juego! – cortó Barry interviniendo- y tú Wesker mejor ya lárgate…

El otro se encogió de hombros burlándose y se alejó, pero al pasar junto a Carlos se le quedó mirando fijo y pareció sonreír

-Carlos Oliveira… que rápido te olvidas de un amigo…

-largo Wesker… -escupió con ira el latino, el otro solo rió y se alejó con excella al fondo del aula donde otros chicos mas, entre ellos otro rubio de aspecto más serio les esperaban…

-Idiota!...murmuraron Carlos y Chris al mismo tiempo. Barry se percató que Sheeva ya no estaba en el salón así que se asomó al pasillo para buscarla y la encontró fuera junto al garrafón de agua purificada, el castaño se acercó a la chica y la vio secando un par de lágrimas…

-estás bien linda?...-Sheeva asintió dando la espalda todavía- no le hagas caso a esa loca…lo dijo a propósito Sheeva

-ya lo sé Barry…no la soporto!...-el castaño suspiró- porqué siempre tiene que ser Valentine…?

-oye, oye…Jill tampoco tiene la culpa…

-eso también ya lo sé!...solo que…Chris …-ella se mordió el labio y Barry la abrazó un momento

-Ya niña…anda vamos al salón antes que Chris te vea aquí llorando y pregunte…

++++ _Primer grado _++++

En el salón las clases ya habían comenzado, había entrado primero la maestra Anette de biología y lo primero que hizo fue aplicar un examen de diagnostico para ver cómo estaban entrando sus nuevos alumnos. Manuela, la amiga de Rebecca estaba revisando sus respuestas cuando al girar la cabeza y mirar a la otra castaña se percató que su examen estaba completamente en blanco…

-Rebecca?...-la llamó bajito pero la niña la ignoró olímpicamente, su vista estaba en la ventana, perdida en el enorme roble del estacionamiento del que su salvador había aparecido…-psssssttt….! Becky!

Pero nuevamente fue ignorada. La mirada soñadora de Rebecca seguía posada sobre el árbol mientras en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido esa mañana, volvía de nuevo al recuerdo de ese altivo muchacho asomando detrás del tronco, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, luego lo arrojaba al suelo y esquivaba ese golpe…como el otro tipo temblaba cuando él le daba una última advertencia…y al final como galantemente le tendía la mano y recogía sus libros… era muy, muy atractivo…Rebecca sonrió inconscientemente y Manuela enarcó una ceja

"_-pero bueno?...y a ésta que bicho le picó?..." _–pensó para sí, y viendo que ella no le hacía el menor caso hizo una pequeña bolita de papel y se la tiró a la chica dando en su cabeza, entonces Rebeca reaccionó y se volvió a mirarla

-qué pasa?...-preguntó bajito

-que estás en la luna!...mira tu prueba!

-mi prueba? –Rebecca bajó la vista y entonces vio sus hojas completamente en blanco- hay dos mío! No he respondido nada!

-faltan cinco minutos muchachos…-dijo la maestra sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

-apúrate Becky! –chilló Manuela mientras la otra rompía el record Guinnes en rellenar bolitas en su hoja de respuestas…pasados los cinco minutos la profesora comenzó a recoger las hojas, y Rebecca afortunadamente pudo rellenarlas todas, entonces sonó el timbre para el cambio de clases y ellas tuvieron un ratito para conversar

-terminaste a tiempo?...-interrogó manuela sentándose frente a ella

-pues si y no…las primeras si las pude contestar, pero ya al final solo rellené respuestas! –comentó un poco apenada…

-Rebecca! Y que te pasó? Tu nunca haces eso en un examen….

-es que…pues…estaba pensando, y se me pasó el tiempo…-contestó mirando a otro lado, Manuela no quedó muy conforme pero no pudo insistir porque entró el siguiente maestro y tuvo que volver a su lugar…

-Billy Coen…-susurró bajito la niña mientras volvía su vista a la ventana y al viejo Roble…

**Continuará…**

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo, como verán las cosas están bastante claras, y al parecer los tres bandos principales no se soportan entre sí, podrán los recién llegados arreglar las diferencias entre ellos?, se avecinan risas enredos romances y problemas! …algunos personajes todavía no hacen su aparición, pero pronto será…

Sigan conmigo en el instituto Racoon High, nos leemos luego!

P.D. Dejen reviews! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno! Pues aquí estoy actualizando, en este capítulo explico un poco como están las cosas entre algunos estudiantes, las cosas comienzan desde el primer día, jeje creo que será un año muy agitado para muchos, bueno ojalá la historia les siga gustando y siga contando con ustedes, gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio muchísimo y **Danny **que bueno recibir uno tuyo jejeje… bueno seguimos!

_**CAPITULO II.- Historias en Racoon high**_

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, cualquiera de ellos podía hacer cualquier cosa y ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho _"vamos los tres a la cafetería y almorzamos…" _ especialmente por el hecho de cómo reaccionaría ese chico de cabellos azabaches que ahora caminaba a su lado derecho… Chris Redfield estaba hecho una fiera, no sabía si realmente era verdad eso de que si te levantas con el pie izquierdo de la cama tienes mala suerte todo el día, pero estaba a punto de volverse un creyente, pues a su juicio hoy había sido uno de los peores días de toda su existencia, que solo le faltaba que lo orine un perro para que la afirmación fuera irrevocable… primero su hermana lo botanea frente a Jill, luego aparece Carlos y le arruina su almuerzo perfecto, luego Wesker llega y lo molesta con sus idioteces de siempre y para rematar Sheva no había querido hablarle en todo el día! Y encima tenía que ahora estaba obligado a compartir sus sagrados alimentos, a su chica y la mesa con su rival de amores…

Por otro lado Carlos caminaba al lado opuesto y con una gran sonrisa platicando animadamente con la muchacha, que de vez en cuando volteaba de reojo a ver a Chris y sentía la culpa invadirla… pero al latino eso le importaba menos que un cacahuate, iba feliz como lombriz charlando con Jill y haciendo que ella riera con sus ocurrencias… llegaron a la cafetería que todavía no estaba tan abarrotada, que bueno que les dejaron salir un poco antes por el profesor Birkins, así podían ver más temprano a la muchacha

-que vas a pedir princesa? –preguntó Carlos mirando a la castaña…

-eh…un sándwich de ensalada y…refresco, y tu Chris?

-Hn…gruñó el de cabello negro y Carlos ahogó una risita

-yo pido una hamburguesa –ordenó el latino mientras Chris regresaba a su color normal, y acabara pidiendo "lo de siempre" que resultó ser un hot dog con tocino extra y una coca cola de lata… luego de eso hallaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron a comer… y Carlos y Jill comenzaron a hablar animadamente de sus viajes, una visitando a sus tíos y el otro en una excavación arqueológica de su papá en México

-y dime linda, como pasaste tus vacaciones? Me extrañaste verdad? –Carlos le sonrió coqueto y la otra rió divertida

-hay si mucho…-dijo siguiendo el juego, pero luego vio la cara de monstruo que puso Chris y suspiró ligeramente- bueno…la verdad es que si estuvo divertido el viaje, Nueva York es muy bonito…

-y fuiste al Zoológico? –preguntó Chris tratando de entrar a la charla…Jill sonrió al ver el esfuerzo del muchacho por sobrevivir a aquel almuerzo apocalíptico

-eh, si, está bonito…y tiene pingüinos, un hipopótamo gordo, un león que baila… pero la jirafa estaba enferma y no la pudimos ver…

-que lastima…

-no importa, mi tío nos invitó el año que viene también…-ella le sonrió al muchacho y Chris pareció más tranquilo…por un instante hasta que Carlos se sacó un As bajo la manga…

-bueno Jill, la verdad es que ni en mis vacaciones dejé de pensar en ti… y te traje un recuerdo de México- el latino se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un fino brazalete de jade que le colocó en la muñeca a la castaña

-qué lindo!...-Jill sonrió impresionada-pero…pero esto debió haberte costado carísimo Carlos!...no puedo aceptarlo!

-no aceptaré un NO por respuesta preciosa… además lo compré pensando en ti Jill, tu sonrisa vale más que cualquier cosa…

Las mejillas de Jill estaban más rojas que la cátsup que Chris le ponía a su comida, y que por poco vacía en ella del coraje que estaba sintiendo, mentalmente se imaginó sacando una nueve milímetros de su pantalón y dando al latino de tiros hasta que las balas se le acabaran…PERO, en el mundo real, únicamente tenía los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados el rostro rojo y una sonrisa tan forzada que parecía que su dentadura se quebraría en cualquier instante… y en uno de sus puños seguía apretando el bote de cátsup…

-eh…Chris…-Jill le señaló con el dedo que la salsa se le estaba derramando en la mano, el moreno se miró la mano manchada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y volvió su vista al par en frente, Carlos se rascaba la cabeza entre nervioso y divertido y Jill se hundía en los mares de la culpa… era oficial, ya no necesitaba ese perro para afirmarlo…

-disculpen! Se me quitó el hambre! –refunfuñó mientras se levantaba enojado y se dirigía a los lavabos

-Chris Espera…! –Jill le vio irse y se mordió el labio, sentía que todo eso fue su culpa porque debió decirle a Carlos que lo veía luego…pero el latino tenía razón, había algo en el que hacía que la castaña simplemente no pudiera decirle "NO"

++++ Mismo tiempo salón de segundo +++++

Claire estaba sentada en su silla, ya había guardado sus cosas para salir a comer, pero no sabía con quien hacerlo, Jill se fue cuando vinieron por ella y uno de sus acompañantes era su hermano, así que se había quedado sola…"bueno ojalá sirva de algo" pensó para si deseando que por fin Chris tuviera el valor de declararse a la joven y se hicieran novios, aunque…no entendía muy bien que hacía el tercero en cuestión…

-hola Claire –ella sonrió al muchacho que se acercó a saludarle

-Leon…oye que te pasó hace rato?...-el se apenó un poco

-esto…pisé una mochila…creo que estaba distraído

-bastante…-ella rió divertida-vas a salir a comer algo?

-eh…sí, sí vamos… -Steve vio a Leon salir con la pelirroja y chasqueó la lengua

-pues no que la chica Wong? Que quieres con la mía amigo…-susurró divertido mientras esperaba a Billy

-ya vamos tú…-el castaño le pegó un coscorrón en la nuca al pelirrojo y este sacudió la cabeza y siguió al muchacho fuera, Leon iba con ella por el pasillo cuando pasó junto a ellos un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y algo largo, suelto hasta los hombros, iba distraído tarareando alguna canción. Leon sonrió contento

-Eh Luis! –se frenó a saludar, Claire por la misma razón también se paró, el aludido se giró y al ver al muchacho echó una risa al aire

-pero si es Leon Kennedy! –se acercó donde el rubio y le dio un abrazo- pero joder tío! Donde te has metido? Hubieras avisado que volvías mínimo!...

-no cambias Luis! En las nubes como siempre…-Claire les miraba curiosa, al parecer estos se conocían desde hace un buen rato, no había dicho nada hasta que el castaño reparó en ella y mostró una enorme sonrisa

-dios mío se ha caído una ángel del cielo! –Luis cogió la mano de la muchacha y la besó galante- Luis Sera a tus órdenes preciosa…

Claire rió halagada, y sin pasar por alto el peculiar acento español del joven, Leon se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Si, definitivamente, los años pasaban pero Luis seguía siendo el mismo Casanova de siempre

-como dije, eres exactamente el mismo Sera…-dijo Leon jalando su oreja el otro le guiñó un ojo a la chica- Claire, este loco de aquí es un gran amigo mío, íbamos a la escuela juntos hasta que mis papás se separaron y yo me fui con mi mamá…Luis ella es Claire Redfield

-Mucho gusto…-la pelirroja le tendió la mano y el volvió a besarla

-el placer es mío linda…-respondió sin perder su acento español

-quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros Luis? –preguntó Claire pero el otro negó suavemente con la cabeza

-no puedo princesita, tengo que rescatar a otra damisela en apuros… te veo luego Leon, yo estoy en el otro segundo ¿vale?

-Ok…

Leon le vio entrar al salón de ellos y Claire sonrió, bastante peculiar ese chico Sera, pero muy agradable también. Además no era nada feo, seguramente era el típico coqueto, aunque le sorprendía que un muchacho así fuera amigo de Leon, el parecía todo lo contrario

-cuidado con Luis, es un mujeriego de primera…va tras todo lo que se mueva y tenga faldas –dijo bromeando el chico- no, no es cierto…es buen chico, si necesitas algo puedes confiar en el… pero si es algo coqueto…-advirtió sonriendo

-no lo noté…-dijo divertida la pelirroja- hay! Leon dejé mi cartera en el salón…acompáñame a buscarla si?

-bueno… -él se encogió de hombros y caminaron de regreso, así vería quien era la actual conquista de Luis Sera…y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando lo vio sentado charlando feliz de la vida con Ada Wong… la intocable…

-Vamos niña, si no te gusta no sigas y ya…-le escuchó decirle…

-no puedo Luis... no es tan fácil…

-que pasa preciosa, no le tienes miedo a ese tío o sí? -ella desvió la mirada y entonces notó la presencia de Leon, este le sonrió y la muchacha pareció imitarle, aunque después se sobresaltó un poco, Kennedy se volvió hacia la puerta para ver entrar por ella a un Rubio alto y de buen físico que se acercó a la muchacha, junto a él una chica morena y muy guapa miraba a la chica Wong con rabia, Luis hizo el intento de ponerse en pie pero Ada lo frenó y se levantó, mas el joven Kennedy podía ver en el semblante de la hermosa joven algo raro…algo no estaba bien…

-hola linda… -saludó el Rubio cogiendo su cintura, ella suspiró bajito y le miró- vamos, Alfred ya nos apartó un lugar…

-te veo luego Luis…-ella mostró al europeo una forzada sonrisa y salió con ese rubio de la mano, al pasar junto a Leon la mirada esmeralda de la joven se posó en el muchacho y siguió ahí hasta casi salir del aula, y Leon entonces se dio cuenta de todo, ella se lo dijo con solo mirarle…" yo no quiero estar ahí"… Wesker arqueó una ceja y miró a la chica intrigado

-que sucede? Algo te molesta preciosa?...-giró la cara y se topó con el semblante de un joven de cabello cenizo y ojos azules que tenía la mirada clavada en la chica a su lado, Excella sonrió con un deje de malicia

-vaya, si tu no pierdes el tiempo Ada,¿ ya empezaste a coquetear con los nuevos?...-la de cabello azabache le fulminó con la mirada

-cierra la boca Gione…no seas ilusa, que voy a querer yo con un chico así…-ella se irguió altiva y Wesker sonrió de lado

-así me gusta nena…y tu Excella, no andes diciendo estupideces…

-pero Albert…-la joven volteó furiosa hacia Ada y ella ladeó una pequeña sonrisa perversa, Excella se quedó callada pero su mirada lo decía todo…

Leon los vio irse y al voltear Claire ya estaba a su lado igual de sorprendida que él, ambos se miraron confusos y luego Leon echó una mirada hacia atrás al joven castaño que seguía sentado en la silla junto al lugar de Ada

-que fue todo eso Leon? –preguntó Claire sin salir de su sorpresa

-no lo sé pero se quien sí sabe…- ambos se acercaron a Luis y Leon disparó primero

-que fue todo eso? Quién es ese tipo?...

-Albert Wesker…-atinó a decir Luis y suspiró, Leon frunció el seño disgustado

-Wesker?... –Claire se quedó pensando un rato…-ah, ya se! Es ese tipo odioso del que Chris me ha contado…sí que da miedo. Y esa chava es su novia?

-quien Ada?...si claro…-ironizó el de España, Leon se sentó a su lado

-de que va todo eso?, como conoces a esa chica…

-venga!...tranquilito tío, ya te cuento…-Luis sonrió un poco- conocí a Ada cuando entré a la escuela hace un año, íbamos en el mismo grupo y como ella igual es extranjera nos llevamos bien…fue cuando empezó el lio con Wesker, no me preguntes porque, pero se encaprichó con Ada, supongo yo que por bonita, no la dejaba en paz, no dejaba que ningún otro tío se le acercara…

-eso te incluye a ti, imagino…-murmuró Claire intrigada

-Obvio...aguanté una o dos palizas de sus sabuesos, no pensaba dejarla sola con ese loco…hasta que en una ocasión en el estacionamiento fue Ada la que lo frenó con una cachetada…y le dijo que o me dejaba en paz o nos jodía a ambos… y carajo que nos jodió! Como íbamos a saber que al maniático ese le gustan bravas!...y por desgracia si algo le sobra a mi amiga es carácter…

-entonces siguió acosando a la pobre chica? –Claire miró a Luis y este resopló

-pues sí, y ahora peor... nos hacían la vida de cuadritos, hasta que Ada aceptó salir con él…-el castaño dio otro resoplido y chasqueó la lengua

-idiota…-murmuró Leon por lo bajo- bueno, será mejor que salgamos al menos a comprar algo porque ya casi se acaba el descanso…

+++++ Jardines, parte de adelante +++++++

Manuel a y Rebecca paseaban por el corredor junto a los jardines con un refresco en las manos, ya habían terminado de comer y esperaban nada mas a que toque el timbre, entonces vieron sentada en una banca debajo del árbol a una muchacha rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros, mirando todo casi con aburrimiento

-oye, esa niña está en nuestra clase no? –preguntó Rebecca vacilante

-si, creo que si… por?

-vamos a hablarle, pobre, a lo mejor no tiene amigas…-la castaña jaló a Manuela del brazo y ambas se acercaron a la rubia

-Hola! –saludó Rebecca animadamente- tu estudias con nosotras verdad? Cómo te llamas?

-Ashley…Ashley Graham…-ella sonrió un poco tímida

-me llamo Rebecca, y ella es Manuela, mucho gusto Ashley…que haces tan solita?

-pues nada…es que no conocía a nadie…excepto…-Ashley se sonrojó como tomate- um…no olvídenlo…

-es algún muchacho? –dijo Manuela curiosa, Rebecca le dio un ligero codazo- auch!...-Ashley rió divertida

-Sí…la verdad sí… conocí a un chico muy lindo cuando llegué…-la rubia no supo porqué, pero aunque acababa de conocer a ese par de niñas sentía como si fueran amigas de toda la vida- bueno, ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista?

Rebecca y Manuela se sonrieron pero negaron suavemente con la cabeza, aunque la de cabellos cortos se estaba contradiciendo a si misma sin saberlo siquiera

-yo tampoco creía…pero, creo que eso es justamente lo que me acaba de pasar!...hoy conocí a un chico adorable!, se llama Leon S. Kennedy… cuando llegué en la mañana lo encontré en la puerta!, me sonrió, me ayudó a encontrar el salón y hasta me cargó la mochila…-Ashley suspiró

-y está guapo? –preguntó Manuela ya mas metida en la plática

-guapo?...guapísimo!... tiene unos ojos hermosos…

Rebecca se distrajo un poco de la charla porque vio pasar a alguien muy familiar al otro lado del corredor, acompañado de un muchacho pelirrojo. La castaña se levantó sin que Manuela y su nueva amiga se dieran cuenta e instintivamente siguió a aquel joven, se asomó detrás de una columna y lo vio con la espalda apoyada a la pared bebiendo una lata de refresco mientras se reía ufanamente de algo que dijo el otro muchacho… de pronto vio su oportunidad de acercarse cuando una joven rubia y muy bonita se acercó al chico pelirrojo, este pareció enfadarse, hizo un gesto con las manos pero luego aceptó y se alejó un poco para hablar con la muchacha…fue cuando Rebecca decidió acercarse…

-esto…hola…-dijo un poco nerviosa, Billy le miró y ladeó la cabeza un poco

-ah! Hola! –Saludó por fin, parecía haberla reconocido- que hay preciosa… te siguen molestando esos tarados?-el castaño fijó su vista en ella y Rebecca sintió como todo el cuerpo se le erizaba, esa mirada penetrante sobre ella le hacía difícil respirar, tratando que la lengua no le traicionara intentó responder

-qué?...no, no es eso…solo, solo quería darte las gracias Billy, Gracias por salvarme hoy…-la muchacha le sonrió y se quitó un broche de listón que traía en la blusa, cogió la mano del muchacho y lo puso en ella, Rebecca sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca, ni siquiera supo que estaba haciendo, luego miró al muchacho, se puso de puntitas para estar a su altura y besó su mejilla…

Billy abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras veía a esa niña salir corriendo de ahí, fue algo completamente inesperado, pero tierno…parpadeó un par de veces y luego abrió el puño y vio el pequeño broche en el. Esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa… Billy no lo sabía, pero ya los había grabado con fuego en su memoria

-vaya…-dijo risueño mientras se metía el broche en el bolsillo de la camisa-eso sí fue raro… ella es linda –y por primera vez en mucho tiempo apareció en Billy Coen una sonrisa natural, sin arrogancia, sin narcicismo… transparente

Un poco más lejos, cerca de la máquina de refrescos Steve Burnside cruzado de brazos estaba frente a esa muchacha rubia, le había pedido al pelirrojo unos minutos para hablar, el muchacho no tenía intenciones de escucharle, pero había insistido tanto que simplemente aceptó para que todo terminara de una vez y lo dejara en paz.

-Alexia, por favor! …-Steve se rascó la cabellera algo impaciente- ya hablamos de esto, yo ya no quiero nada contigo…

-no mientas Steve! Eso no es cierto!...-la rubia lo miró con reproche y el otro chasqueó la lengua

-si de eso querías hablarme yo me voy!...-ella le cerró el paso- en serio, a ver dime qué quieres de mi? No has jugado lo suficiente?...

-Steve! No digas eso…!yo…yo te quiero…-Alexia lo abrazó y el despacio la apartó

-pero yo a ti no!...-el pelirrojo ya se estaba enfadando, suspiró y trató de calmarse- mira…ya no hay nada, tu lo mataste todo… regrésate con Nicholai, o consíguete otro juguete, pero a mi déjame en paz quieres!

-Steve! Steve! –gritó furiosa la rubia mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba y se ponía los audífonos de su MP4, no estaba de humor para una escenita como esas, ya las había dejado de lado y no pensaba volver a repetirlas, que Alexia Ashford se metiera toda su fortuna y su apellido por el trasero, con el nadie jugaba…

Steve la quiso mucho, pese a que era una chica rica y de una familia poderosa, a Steve no le importaba el dinero, a él le gustaba Alexia porque era inteligente, bonita y pensaba que había más en ella que solo una niña caprichosa y mimada…pero se equivocó, además de ser una chica excesivamente celosa, Alexia lo arrastró al grupo de Albert Wesker, Steve al principio pensó que estaba todo bien, pero luego se dio cuenta de la verdad, Wesker era uno más de esos ricos odiosos, que hacía lo que le venía en gana y no le importaba lo que piensen los demás… luego descubrió que Alexia se entendía a sus espaldas con Nicholai Ginovaef, otro miembro del famoso grupo Umbrella, además que ella tenía un carácter bastante inestable y eso ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Le dolió la traición de Alexia, pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara, y tampoco pensaba seguir con ellos obedeciendo como fiel mascota todo lo que Wesker ordenara…

-loca…-murmuró por lo bajo mientras se alejaba, a sus espaldas Alexia Ashford estaba sufriendo un ataque de ira, las lagrimas se le abarrotaban en los ojos y ella apretaba los dientes y las dejaba correr por su cara

-te vas a arrepentir Burnside…no puedes dejarme…no puedes… -la rubia se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Entonces sonó el timbre de entrada y los alumnos comenzar9on a regresar a sus aulas

++++++ Salón de primer grado ++++++

Manuela y Ashley entraban al aula, se habían cansado de esperar a Rebecca y cuando oyeron la campana regresaron al salón, ahí la hallaron sentada en su silla, seguramente también oyó la campana y regresó. Manuela sonrió mas aliviada de verla ahí y se acercó con la rubia

-Becky a donde fuiste? Ni te vimos irte…

-ah…es que fui al baño…-dijo nerviosa mostrando una sonrisita

-y no dijiste nada? –la latina le miró raro, desde la mañana estaba actuando muy extraña- que me ocultas Rebecca Chambers?

-yooo? Nada, nada niña… estaba bueno el chisme y por eso mejor no las interrumpí…-la castaña hizo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia y Ashley rió bajito

-perdona Rebecca, seguro nosotras ni te oímos…

-esto…no importa…

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras entraba el siguiente maestro, y Manuela no notó la ausencia del lindo broche que Rebecca llevaba en la Blusa esta mañana, su favorito, y que ahora no tenía…

++++++Salón de segundo ++++++

Billy sentado en su lugar y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla miraba al techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el pequeño broche que esa jovencita puso en su mano, lo acercó para poder inspeccionarlo y sintió una esencia dulce emanar de él…seguro era el perfume de esa chica, Billy se sonrió a sí mismo y volvió a guardar el broche en el bolsillo

-que te pasa Coen?...te movió el piso una pequeña?...-se preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza negándolo. No, por supuesto que no, el era Billy Coen joder! El chico más rudo de la escuela, el que hasta Wesker veía como su igual, siendo de segundo año, el que hacía que hasta los de tercero le tuvieran miedo… Billy Coen… el malo, el rudo, el rebelde… que cuernos hacía Billy Coen soñando despierto con el perfume de una niña…?

Leon volvía con Claire al salón, ellos y Luis lograron comer algo antes que sonara el timbre, el español dijo que se volvía a su aula y los otros dos optaron por la misma opción, cuando Claire entró con su amigo de lejos vio a Jill en su silla ocultando la cara con sus brazos en el escritorio del pupitre, se acercó a la castaña sentándose a su lado…

-y bien? Como te fue?...ya eres novia de Chris?...-Jill solo negó con la cabeza sin levantar siquiera la mirada- entonces que pasó?...

-Ay Claire…fue un desastre!...-susurró la castaña levantando por fin la cabeza- Chris estaba furioso! Y Carlos no ayudaba…mira! Mira lo que me regaló!

Señaló su brazo, en el estaba el brazalete de jade que el latino le había obsequiado, la pelirroja ahogó un grito de emoción y Jill se quitó el adorno para que Claire lo viera. La chica observaba el hermoso regalo mientras Jill se mordía el labio.

La verdad era que desde niña le había gustado Chris Redfield, cuando era niña adoraba que Chris le regalara la mitad de su sándwich a la hora del recreo, en la secundaria llenaba su cuaderno de álgebra con corazones y sus nombres…pero al pasar al instituto…conoció a un joven latino encantador y muy atractivo que hizo que Jill viera las cosas de otra manera. Su relación con Chris siempre ha sido de "mejores amigos" y siempre ha sido de esconder los sentimientos, de evitar a toda costa que el otro se enterara…no! Sería el fin de su hermosa amistad… de su cercanía… pero, pero a veces a la castaña le gustaría que Chris le dijera lo que sentía…si sentía lo mismo que ella…le gustaría no tener que estar escondiendo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, que Chris gritara a los cuatro vientos que ella le gustaba, que lo presumiera sin temor…como Carlos Oliveira…y tenía que aceptarlo, ahora más que nunca se estaba dando cuenta de ello: comenzaba a sentir más que amistad por Carlos…

-este regalito le costó caro Jill…-dijo Claire luego de examinarlo- oye y ese otro chico quién es?

-se llama Carlos…Carlos Oliveira. Lo conocí cuando recién entré a Racoon High, -explicó con cierta pena- siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me dice que le gusto mucho…

_-"oh, no…"_ –pensó la pelirroja cuando vio sonreír a Jill, lo que menos creía era que Chris tuviera un rival de amores…

-pero Chris no se lleva muy bien con él… aunque Barry y Sheva lo aprecian mucho también… el caso es que…pues…creo que Carlos me gusta Claire…

-pero y mi hermano? Ya no sientes nada por Chris?...-preguntó la Redfield con cierto tono de reproche, Jill le miró

-claro que si! Siempre lo has sabido…es solo que, a veces quisiera que Chris dijera algo, hiciera algo… siempre es todo "mejores amigos" no hay mas allá…que tal si para Chris solo soy su amiga?

-no Jill, mi hermano te quiere…

la castaña suspiró un poco triste. Leon estaba sentado junto a Billy pero ninguno decía nada, mientras uno estaba perdido en el dulce perfume de aquel prendedor, el otro meditaba todo ese asunto de la misteriosa y enigmática Chica Wong… algo tenía que tener esa joven para que el tal Wesker estuviera tan encaprichado con ella, algo además de su gran belleza por supuesto… aunque eso de por si ya era suficiente para tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies…

En eso estaba cuando entró ella por la puerta, Wesker que estaba en el marco de esta la jaló por el brazo y la hizo regresar de un tirón, que a Leon le había parecido demasiado brusco, pero la chica no se quejó

-no se te olvida algo princesa?...-inquirió el de lentes y ella le sonrió de forma extraña…

-ah si…-sujetó al rubio por el cuello y se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia sus labios, Leon sintió el pulso acelerarle el ritmo, a caso lo iba a besar?, apretó el puño con fuerza pero no apartó la vista ni un segundo, Ada entrecerró los ojos y Wesker ladeó una sonrisa, pero antes de rozar siquiera los labios del chico ella desvió la cara y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de este, luego se alejó con una perversa media sonrisa…Leon recuperó el aliento y aflojó los puños…-Nos vemos luego Albert…

Wesker vio como la muchacha se alejaba en su momento de descuido, sin una oportunidad de volverla a sujetar, de nuevo le hizo bajar la guardia, esa chica podía llegar a ser jodidamente perversa si quería, y total que de nuevo había fallado en besarle, hasta cuando iba a lograr que ella lo besara?... tenía que admitirlo, esa mujercita tenía algo muy interesante. Desde que la vio cuando ella entró al instituto le había parecido la chica más bella, y pensó sería una conquista más fácil que su primer blanco, Jill Valentine… Jill también era una joven hermosa, pero con el odioso de Redfield rondando siempre era una tarea demasiado fastidiosa…en cambio ella, Ada Wong, parecía una chica frágil, delicada, perfecta.

Pero jamás imaginó que debajo de esa apariencia de muñequita de aparador existiera una mujer orgullosa, altiva, de carácter fuerte. Ada no se dejaba domar, y era precisamente eso lo que hacía que Albert Wesker se encaprichara más y más con ella…porque él siempre obtenía lo que quería…la miró sentada en su banco con las piernas cruzadas bajo esa corta falda negra de pliegues, Ada le sonrió desde lejos y él se acomodó los lentes y se fue a su aula…

Ada lo vio irse y una vez el desapareció de su campo de visión la chica se dejó caer en el respaldo y suspiró mirando el techo… Leon no le quitaba la vista de encima, sentía curiosidad, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber más de ella, luego Steve entró al salón y unos minutos después su siguiente profesor entró y la clase siguió su curso…

Por fin luego de dos horas más de clases el timbre de la campana de salida se escuchó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a casa, algunos pasaban por sus novias a otras aulas, otros más se juntaban un rato en la cafetería…Claire caminaba hacia la reja para esperar afuera a Chris e irse a casa, iba distraída mirando lo grande que era la escuela, no notó el relieve que había a la entrada y resbaló, pero su caída fue evitada por un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos azules que la sostuvo de la cintura…

Steve se quitó los audífonos y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, justo cuando creía que su día se iba al caño, luego de soportar la escenita de Alexia, dios le mandaba un regalo…ahí estaba la oportunidad de oro con esa pelirroja que le miraba perpleja…

-cuidado linda!...-exclamó y sonrió

-Gracias…-Claire le devolvió la sonrisa

-te hiciste daño? –Ella negó con la cabeza- que bueno… eres Claire verdad?

-si…-la chica lo miró un poco extrañada pero sin dejar de sonreír- esto…nos conocemos? –inquirió con curiosidad, el sonrió coqueto

-no, pero eso se puede arreglar…mi nombre es Steve Burnside, estoy en tu clase…

-de verdad?...disculpa no me había dado cuenta… -ella rió un poco apenada

-no importa, no puedes conocer a todos en un solo día verdad?

Entonces ella vio de lejos venir a Chris, su cara lo decía todo, su hermano estaba furioso, seguramente por el regalito que ese Carlos le dio a Jill, además la castaña no venía con él, seguro que ni siquiera pasó a verla. Claire se mordió el labio, no le gustaba ver a Chris así, pero Jill era también su amiga, no podía reprocharle nada…

-Steve… me tengo que ir ahí viene mi hermano, pero hablamos mañana en el salón vale?...

-claro nena, nos vemos… -cuando la pelirroja se alejó Steve se sonrió a sí mismo con expresión de triunfo- Sí! Bien hecho!

-Chris…estas bien hermano? –preguntó preocupada

-ajá…vamos a casa…

Claire le siguió sin decir nada, pero ya le contaría todo en la casa. Y aunque Jill fuera su mejor amiga no iba a gustarle nada si lastimaba a su hermano, Chris lo era todo para ella. Leon salía de clases luego de conversar un rato con Luis, el español había ido a buscar a Ada pero Leon le dijo que a penas timbraron ella salió de prisa, seguramente para no encontrarse a Wesker, le dijo Luis, pero Leon ya no estaba tan seguro de si ella no estaba con ese tipo por gusto propio… al alzar la vista de su teléfono vio a la chica de cabello azabache parada un poco más adelante, Leon se acercó sigiloso a unos pasos detrás de ella, sin saber que decirle… que podría decirle de todos modos? Porque estaba complicando su existencia por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía?...entonces se percató de que ella se sujetaba el brazo, cuando quitó la mano el muchacho vio una marca rojiza alrededor de éste…

-Idiota…-la escuchó murmurar mientras se mordía el labio de coraje- me la vas a pagar Albert, no soy tu maldito juguete

Estaba muy enojada, de tan molesta que iba cruzó la calle sin siquiera reparar en la camioneta que dobló la esquina y no hizo el alto…solo escuchó un claxon que sonaba con fuerza y el rechinido de las llantas quemando el pavimento

-CUIDADOOOO! –Gritó Leon corriendo a todo lo que pudo y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó apartando a la muchacha de la calle, ambos rodaron un poco pero el quedó encima de ella, la camioneta siguió su camino sin detenerse, Ada abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración estaba completamente entrecortada y su cuerpo entero estaba temblando… entonces sus ojos de esmeralda se dieron de frente con un par de orbes azules que le miraban con cierta angustia…se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada y junto a ella ese novato reien llegado aún la sostenía en brazos

-tú eres…-susurró la muchacha, pero no pudo terminar la oración

- estas bien?... –Leon le miró de frente y ella se perdió en esos ojos azules como el cielo…ese chico le iba a traer muchos problemas…

_**Continuará…**_

Listo! Segundo capi arriba jajaja ojalá no haya quedado demasiado largo, bueno algunas cosas ya salieron, Leon va a tener más de un problema si quiere descubrir los misterios de la misteriosa chica Wong, y podrá ella mantenerse a raya con él?...podrá el rebelde Billy Coen resistirse a los encantos de la dulce Rebecca?, se librará Steve de los celos de Alexia? Y si Chris no se pone las pilas Jill va a decidir por Carlos… mañana a deportes con el profesor Krauser!

Déjenme saber que tal va la historia, cualquier comentario es bueno y si quieren ver algo mas también díganlo, Quédense conmigo en el instituto Racoon High!

Nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores! Qué bueno contar con ustedes una vez más, me alegra mucho que la gran mayoría haya tomado con agrado este fic, salvo alguno que cree que ya todo está dicho por cómo va la trama hasta ahora…eso me puso como decirlo…incómoda. Pero bueno, lo compensan el resto de sus maravillosos reviews! Además yo siempre les he dicho, si algo no les gusta que lo digan, y lo mantengo, por cierto creo que podrían confundirse un poco con los salones asi que les pongo la tabla:

1er grado: Rebecca, Manuela, Ashley

2do grado salón 1- Leon, Claire, Billy, Steve, Ada, Jill

2do grado salón 2- Luis, Alexia, Alfred (hasta el momento)

3er grado: Chris, Carlos, Barry, Sheva, Excella Wesker, Nicholai

**Nota:** en este capi he decidido darle un poco mas de participación a Luis Sera (para quien no lo conozca aparece en el juego de RE4, un buen camarada de Leon, y que por desgracia muere por ayudarle) porque? Porque me cae muy bien y me hubiera gustado verlo más rato jeje, perdonad mi capricho vale?

y ya para dejarles en paz, agradezco de verdad a todos los que se toman su tiempo y me dejan un review especialmente: **Miss histery **(ambas, Fer y Dann', que están siempre pendientes de mis locuras)** Asphios **( por seguirme también TQM amigo) **Nami D. Kennedy **(nena gracias por tu apoyo siempre) y **Antonella **(mil gracias! Siempre te veo en mis historias y no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerlo como te mereces, que bueno y espero seguir contando contigo)

y gracias también a todos los demás: **Magaly Cherry **(contigo tengo una cuenta pendiente eh? No se me olvida amiga =D ) **Crow Lady PG67AW, Princesiitha, LindaKennedy, y Little Rat** espero verlos por aquí seguido.

Ahora si, lean y disfruten!

CAPITULO III.- A deportes con el ex militar Krauser!

(primera parte)

Ahí estaba ella a un lado de la calle, en brazos del novato y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos de cielo, Leon podía sentirla aún temblando, pero tampoco podía apartar la vista. La tenía ahí en frente suyo, podía contemplarla a su gusto, si de lejos le había parecido hermosa de cerca lo era diez veces más… Ada parpadeó un par de veces reaccionando, Leon al darse cuenta se levantó con cuidado y le tendió la mano

-estás bien?...

-E-eso…eso creo…-susurró mientras dejaba que el ojiazul la ayudara, cuando estuvo frente a él de nuevo le miró- Gracias…

-no…por nada…-Leon le sonrió como solo él sabía y la joven no pudo evitar imitarle, entonces él bajó la vista y sus ojos sin querer se posaron en el brazo de la chica, que ahora no solo tenía esa marca rojiza de antes, sino también un par de raspones por la caída, Ada al darse cuenta se cubrió la marca con la otra mano

-te hiciste daño –murmuró Leon, pero ella apartó el brazo de súbito

-No… estoy bien…

-pero esa marca Ada?...-inquirió él como si no supiera nada

-ya la tenía…-la morena le miró un instante- sabes mi nombre…? –Leon pareció sonreír

-es difícil no saber el nombre de la chica más bonita de tu clase…-la muchacha desvió la mirada algo apenada- que te pasó en el brazo…? Fue tu novio?

-Albert?...él no es mi novio Leon!...-aclaró la chica con algo de frustración, el rubio se mostró complacido de que ella recordara su nombre también, pero todavía la notaba un poco alterada, seguro todavía tenía el susto pero pese a ello se mostraba indiferente, o trataba de hacerlo. Qué rayos pasaba con esta chica? Una niña normal estaría tirada llorando del susto… Leon trató de hacerla sentir mejor…

-está bien… tranquila. Seguro te sientes bien? Casi te arrolla una camioneta…-inquirió con cierto tono de humor, la joven arqueó una ceja

-pues sí, gracias, pero donde aprendiste esos trucos de súper héroe?...-Leon se sonrió divertido

-de mi padre…

-tu padre te enseñó movimientos suicidas? – Ada se mostró levemente sorprendida y león dejó ir una risita

-no, pero era oficial de policía…ahora trabaja en el gobierno. –el hizo una mueca de disgusto a lo último y la muchacha rió divertida, Leon no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una risa encantadora…-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-no es necesario –Ada se acomodó el cabello algo apenada- con lo que hiciste basta… nos vemos…

-espera!...-ella volteó a mirar al muchacho- sobre tu brazo…-Leon dudó en seguir y Ada le miró de forma extraña, pero dulce

-es algo sin importancia…-la muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos y posó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Leon, pero muy cerca de sus labios, él cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe, solo para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Ada, que se dio la media vuelta y desapareció doblando la esquina…

-Vaya…-Leon se había quedado sin habla…

+++++ Cafetería de la escuela +++++++

Alexia Ashford todavía seguía rumiando su coraje del descanso. De nuevo Steve había rechazado volver. Como es posible que alguien la rechazara? Cómo! Con toda su fortuna, con todo su importante apellido, con toda su belleza! Y ese idiota se atrevía a rechazarla!

-Tranquila querida Hermana, no vale la pena…-la consolaba a su lado un muchacho rubio, de la misma edad y un gran parecido con ella.

-no puedo Alfred!, no lo soporto!...

-no veo el caso Alexia, ni siquiera está a nuestra altura, porque molestarse con algo tan insignificante como ese chico?...-volvió a intentar hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella simplemente le miró con mucho enojo

-porque YO lo amo! Por eso!...-Wesker, sentado al otro lado de la mesa y con Excella a su lado como siempre, observaba fastidiado la escena, de nuevo otro drama de la princesita Ashford.

-está obsesionada…-inquirió Excella y el rubio medio sonrió

-puede ser, pero el chico tiene dignidad no crees? A cuantos no he visto suplicarle a esa loca…

-loca? No crees que estás exagerando?...-ahora si Wesker dejó ir una leve carcajada

-no, le va perfecto el mote… vamos ya, el chofer está en la puerta… ¡Ashford, trae a tu loca hermana de una buena vez!

-no está loca!...anda vamos Alexia…

Chris había llegado a casa y ni siquiera había querido comer. Subió a su alcoba y se la pasó encerrado en ella hasta muy tarde, Claire estaba preocupada, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejar que se le bajara el coraje, no era para menos…luego recordó al apuesto chico que conoció en la puerta al salir…Steve Burnside, como era posible que no lo haya siquiera notado en el aula? Sobre todo siendo tan lindo, bueno ya tendría oportunidad…oyó un ruido en las escaleras y supuso que era Chris…

-tienes hambre verdad? –Interrogó cuando vio la cabeza de su hermano asomarse a la cocina, donde ella lavaba los platos de la mañana, Chris asintió- ven a comer…

El moreno obedeció y se sentó a la mesa mientras Claire le servía el almuerzo, tenía que aceptar que la había extrañado mucho, comer solo, vivir solo…no era lo más grandioso del mundo. Claire se sentó a su lado mientras Chris movía la cuchara de la sopa

-a ver, ya cuéntame no?...

-a Jill le gusta otro…-murmuró partiendo un pedazo de pan

-por qué piensas eso?...-musitó la pelirroja sirviendo dos vasos de jugo, puso uno al alcance de su hermano. Chris masticaba calmadamente un bocado, tomando su tiempo para responder, cosa que a Claire la ponía de nervios…

-porque lo sé…lo vi… -el bufó molesto. Ella dio un trago a su jugo.

-porqué no le dices? –sugirió arqueando una ceja

-de que serviría! A ella le gusta ese idiota!...-y volvió a morder otro bocado. Claire suspiró, a veces Chris era tan niño!

-qué tal si le sigues gustando?...exclamó y luego se tapó la boca

-como?...-el moreno clavó su vista sobre su hermanita- a que te refieres con "si le sigues gustando"…

-pues… pues… -ella rió nerviosa y Chris mostró una sonrisa un tanto extraña

-Claire Redfield…eres la mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta y me has ocultado que también le gusto a ella?...

-mmmm…mira! Las saladitas son horneadas! –exclamó la muchacha

-ah sí son hor… NO! Claire! Dilo ya! Le gusto a Jill si o no!...

-Ay! Si, tonto si!... bueno, le gustabas…todavía hoy me dijo que ese Carlos le estaba empezando a gustar también…

Chris tronó los dedos. Claire suspiró. La habían hecho cantar como un canario, luego de tantos años de confianza con Jill había revelado el secreto de la castaña, pero había sido por una buena razón, se repetía ella misma, sino de que otro modo podría hacer entender a Chris que Jill estaba suspirando por sus huesitos…

El muchacho luego de pensar un poco volteó a ver a su hermana con una cara maliciosa

-Hermanita linda!... –canturreó alegremente, y a la pelirroja se le erizaron hasta las orejas. "Chris trama algo, hora de la retirada!" Pensó para si, pero antes que se diera a la fuga el moreno le cerró el paso –tu me vas a ayudar!

-Ah?...ay no Chris, yo no puedo…Jill es mi mejor amiga…-ella le dio la vuelta a la mesa y su hermano le cerró el paso del otro lado

-ay si Claire…por eso TU eres la más indicada!...-y segundos después Chris Redfield se hallaba persiguiendo a su hermana por toda la casa, acabó tirándola en la alfombra y haciéndole cosquillas despiadadamente, mientras la otra no paraba de patalear y reírse

-ya! Ya, Chris ya…! Jajajajajaja! Me voy a hacer del baño! Jajajajajaja

-es el castigo por tu silencioooo! –dijo con voz tétrica mientras la soltaba y ella seguía revolcándose de risa, una vez recuperó el aliento el moreno la miró con ojos de borrego tierno

-está bien, hermanito. Cuál es el plan?...-interrogó la muchacha

-necesito que tú me ayudes a acercarme a Jill, no sé, averigua que le gusta, flores, chocolates, algo así! O cómo le gustan los chicos!

-Chris!

-estoy desesperado! –la pelirroja suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, no podía decir que no cuando su hermano la hacía del "gato con botas" que salía en Shrek…

-ok, te ayudo, pero lo haremos a mi modo ¿vale?

Y así Claire había dado inicio a la operación _CUPIDO_. Sin embargo Jill no podía enterarse, porque sino tal vez se enfadaría y con justa razón, se suponía que como su amiga estaba en terreno neutro, pero quién podría culpar a la pelirroja si su hermano estaba loco por Jill, cómo no hacerlo…?

Ya la noche había caído, y Billy Coen daba una vuelta por la calle en su motocicleta, llegando cerca de su casa se encontró a una niña de cabellera castaña y corta que caminaba por la acera con una pequeña bolsa de compras. Le habían pedido a Rebecca que fuera por leche y algo de pan a la tienda, la chiquilla iba tan distraída con los audífonos de su MP4 que no se percató que era seguida por una motocicleta a larga distancia. El castaño ni siquiera supo bien porqué estaba siguiendo a la chica, solo sabía que había descubierto que "la pequeña" como decidió llamarla, vivía ceca de ahí y su curiosidad era tan grande que simplemente no pudo evitarlo…

Rebecca caminó un par de casas más y entró en una de dos plantas y apariencia rústica con un lindo jardín…Billy sonrió. Seguramente el cuarto del balcón era el de ella… dejó a un lado la moto y se paró apoyado en el árbol de en frente, Rebecca subió a su recámara a dejar el Mp4 en su sitio y cuando se acercó a cerrar las puertas del balcón a través de la cortina vio a un muchacho de brazos cruzados y cabello castaño apoyado en el árbol de enfrente, con una sonrisa ladina miraba justo en dirección a su balcón…

-E-es él?...-Rebecca asomó un poquito la cabeza por las cortinas y luego al instante regresó a como estaba- sí! Es Billy!...

La cara de la niña comenzó a ponerse roja, de nuevo se asomó y vio que él no se había movido ni un poco, y seguía mirando en la misma dirección. Que estaba haciendo ahí? A caso sabía que esa era su casa? No! Pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Era imposible que supiera que esa era su casa, y más aún, que tal si ni se acordaba de ella… Rebecca se asomó una vez más y al ver que todo seguía igual sus mejillas enrojecieron todavía más. Se dejó caer al suelo sobre la alfombra mordiéndose una uña entre nerviosa y emocionada…

-Billy!...que hace Billy en frente de mi casa?... –ella meneó la cabeza- hay Rebecca que cosas piensas! Lo acabas de conocer!... y si lo acabo de conocer por qué me pongo así solo con verlo?...

Billy abajo en su lugar sonreía divertido. La había visto asomarse tres veces y esconder la cabeza nerviosa, parecía que su presencia le provocaba algo. Era de lo más curioso mirar como esa pequeña se asomaba furtivamente entre las cortinas para ver si se había movido de ahí, y luego ver que seguía en su lugar…por sus reacciones parecía ser una chica bastante inocente, y eso le pareció hasta cierto punto tierno, ya no encuentras chicas así estos días, se dijo a si mismo…

-eres linda… -musitó sonriente.

-Rebecca a cenar! –gritó su madre desde la planta baja sobresaltando a la chica, que se había llevado todo el rato asomándose entre las cortinas.

-Ya voy mamá!... –ella suspiró y cerró la corrediza del balcón. Apagó la luz para bajar al comedor y Billy al notar que la luz ya no estaba encendida dejó ir una pequeña risa al viento. Mirando el reloj en su muñeca se percató que eran casi las nueve. Se mostró un poco sorprendido al ver que se había quedado casi una hora ahí, sin hacer nada más que mirar aquel balcón. Extrañado incluso de su propia actitud se subió en la motocicleta y se puso rumbo a su casa…de todos modos tenía que llegar antes que su padre y conseguir algo de cenar, o le tocaría el doble de trabajo después…

+++++ A la mañana siguiente…++++++

Los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a llegar al instituto, pese a que era muy temprano todavía algunos ya paseaban por los corredores, y otros, por el área de deportes. Leon había llegado temprano, su padre lo dejó en el colegio antes de ir a la oficina, creyó que estaría prácticamente solo pero cuando vio muchos estudiantes, la mayoría hombres, rondando los corredores y el campo, algunos hasta hacían ejercicios de calentamiento, entonces intuyó que algo pasaba…

Y se atrevió a afirmarlo cuando uno de esos compañeros resultó Luis Sera. Ese no se levantaba temprano aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando… entonces decidió prevenirse e informarse…

-oye Luis!...- el de España se volvió al oír que lo llamaban y viendo que se trataba de Leon sonrió y se acercó

-hey Leon! Qué hay?...

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo, que pasa con todo el mundo?...digo, a penas es el segundo día de clases y mira…

-es porque hoy es martes tío…y los martes toca deportes. –respondió el castaño con un tono muy natural

-bueno y eso qué?...aquí les gusta el deporte?

-no hombre! Es que aquí ya todos conocen a Krauser, el maestro de deportes!... ese tío es más duro que una piedra…-Luis hizo una mueca que al joven Kennedy le resultó indescifrable

-todo este lío por una maestro de deportes?... –debía admitir que le resultaba hasta cierto punto raro…

-bueno pero piensa una cosa, si tantos estudiantes están aquí entonces no te estoy tomando el pelo compadre…-inquirió el castaño con su clásico acento español

-tal vez tengas razón.

Leon se fue directo a su aula, ahí vio que algunos de sus compañeros ya habían llegado ,entre ellos Billy y Steve, uno ajustándose los tenis y el otro desabrochando su camisa para dejarse la que tenía abajo, Leon arqueó una ceja, ya lo estaban preocupando

-ustedes también?... qué rayos pasa hoy?...

-ah, hola Kennedy! –saludó animado el pelirrojo- porque esa cara?

-Steve, le dijiste de Krauser no?...-interrogó Billy

-No! Se me olvidó decirle!...-Billy entonces se levantó e hizo una seña a Leon como si lo estuviera bendiciendo

-hay algo que debo saber?...-preguntó este ya bastante preocupado

-un par de cosas novato, -Billy le rodeó el hombro como quien te da el más valioso consejo- primera, NUNCA, pero nunca contradigas a Krauser, si él dice que los cerdos vuelan, entonces así es, no hay otra respuesta. y si necesitas probarlo, entonces vas y pateas un cerdo para que vuele… o de lo contrario te irá muy mal. y Segunda, el no dice las cosas dos veces, así que presta atención…

-bien…de acuerdo…-Leon les miró como a bichos raros y Steve meneó la cabeza

-no has captado verdad? Jack Krauser, es un ex militar de las fuerzas especiales! Militar niño!...porque está aquí? Nadie lo sabe, pero lo que si sabemos es que es jodidamente perro con sus alumnos! El último que lo hizo enfadar tuvo que dar vueltas al campo de soccer toda la mañana! Desde que empezó la escuela hasta que acabó! Y sabes cómo acabó el desdichado?...

Leon negó con la cabeza

-en cama tres días por insolación y calambres en las piernas!...

-hablas en serio?...-preguntó el rubio tragando saliva

-quieres ir y preguntarle? Esta en tercer grado…-agregó Billy medio sonriendo

-no gracias…- Leon pensó que mejor sería que se preparara, ahora si agradecía enormemente la papeleta con los horarios que Claire le dio cuando se conocieron, traía sus cosas de deportes y jamás se sintió más agradecido con alguien que en ese momento.

Chris venía llegando con su hermana, hoy daba inicio la operación CUPIDO, y Claire ya tenía la primera flecha…

-Mira hermano! Ahí viene Jill!...-Chris sonrió, como siempre estaba hermosa, la chica miró hacia adelante y vio al moreno parado hablando con su hermana, el hizo como que no la había visto y Claire le guiñó el ojo al chico, y cuando la oyó acercarse empezó a hablar…

-si Chris, anda por fa, Leon me invitó a la pizzería en la noche, me dejas ir?...es más si quieres ven con nosotros…Jill! Ven, ven…-la castaña se acercó un poco apenada y cuando vio a Chris desvió la mirada- oye, no seas mala acompáñame con mi hermano a la pizzería, ándale si?...

-Pero Claire…

-no seas así! Es que Leon me invitó a ir pero Chris no quiere que vaya sola, ven tú con él…

-yo?...-ella miró de reojo al moreno- No, creo que no yo…

-me encantaría! –Chris le miró sonriente y Jill pareció sonrojarse un poco- que dices Jill, vamos?...por Claire, anda…

-pues si…Sí, claro!...

-entonces pasamos por ti en la tarde vale?...-el moreno le hizo un ademan de despedida y se fue a su clase, Jill se sonrió y luego miró a Claire

-voy a salir con tu hermano?...

-vas a salir con mi hermano!...-Claire dejó ir una risita y Jill echó un grito contenta

-voy a salir con Chris!...-eso era nuevo para ella, aunque fuera una cita doble, no importaba, porque Claire iba a estar más ocupada con su amigo que en ellos, entonces podrían estar "solos", si había salido antes con Chris, pero era en grupo, Barry, Sheva, Carlos… y casi siempre acababa igual, Chris al lado de Sheva y ella con Carlos…y el pobre Barry en medio…

-bueno, vamos ya a clases porque hoy toca deportes…-apuntó la pelirroja

-pobres de los muchachos…dios mío! Que me voy a poner?...- decía Jill feliz, Claire se sonrió para sus adentros, su plan fue un éxito…ahora solo faltaba una cosa… decirle a Leon que tenía que pagar una pizza…

Por fin sonó el timbre para empezar las clases, y resonaron en el corredor unas pisadas. Pronto llegó hasta el salón un hombre alto y rubio, de cuerpo muy bien formado, vestía unas botas de combate una camisa blanca de cuello redondo pegada al cuerpo y pantalones deportivos en color verde militar

-buenos días…-dijo con voz seria y de inmediato todo el salón respondió con un "buenos días" al unísono

-bien, seré su instructor de deporte un año más, así que espero que las cosas se mantengan en su sitio, -paseando la vista por el salón como si mirara a su tropa de guerra, el profesor distinguió dos rostros desconocidos- veo caras nuevas… eso me agrada, a ver ustedes dos, sus nombres, primero la señorita…

-Claire Redfield, mucho gusto profesor…-dijo la pelirroja de pie frente al ex militar

-ah! Otro Redfield!...-el hombre se mostró satisfecho al oír el apellido- encantado querida, ojalá resultes igual que Chris, es tu familiar verdad?

-mi hermano mayor…-ella se mostró orgullosa

-bien, bien… la hermanita de Chris Redfield, espero mucho de usted, su hermano es un gran deportista…ahora el joven, su nombre

-Leon S. Kennedy maestro… -el instructor se acercó hasta quedar de frente al muchacho y le miró de arriba hacia abajo

-muy bien, señor Kennedy, espero buena respuesta de su parte, soy alguien a quien le gusta la disciplina, y ellos me conocen pero usted no, espero que no sea por las malas…de acuerdo?

-si, claro…-contestó el pobre chico sintiéndose en un interrogatorio de guerra

-bien, ahora una cosa más, empezaré la selección de los alumnos del equipo de futbol Soccer, tenemos competencia en dos mese así que hay que empezar ya… ahora todos al campo mientras voy por el otro segundo grado… muévanse!

Claire vio comenzó a caminar junto con Jill hacia el campo, con un poco de nervios, el maestro le había parecido demasiado rudo, aunque no era malo…

-oye Jill y nosotras tenemos el mismo maestro de deportes?...

-si, pero tranquila, con las chicas es menos estricto, aunque si tiene cierto grado…además si va a empezar tan temprano la temporada seguro la vamos a tener leve… los que me dan pena son ellos…

-ah…que alivio! –ella sonrió más tranquila, entonces vio un poco más adelante a Leon-Jill, me permites un momentito? –la chica señaló al muchacho, que iba un poco más adelante

-claro anda…coqueta!...-la castaña rió y Claire le enseñó la lengua y caminó más a prisa para alcanzarlo

-Leon! –el volteó y al verla sonrió

-qué pasa?...

-necesito que me hagas un enorme favor…-ella juntó las manos y le miró como cachorrito, león echó una pequeña carcajada

-a ver, que necesita la princesa?...

-ven conmigo a la pizzería hoy en la noche si?...

-me estás invitando a salir? –inquirió el rubio arqueando una ceja

-no, tú me invitaste a mi…-ella le guiñó un ojo y el otro se rascó la cabellera divertido

-ah, no me digas…

-si mira, es que quiero ayudar a mi hermano a acercarse a Jill, y se me ocurrió una cita doble, pero no se me ocurrió nadie y les dije que tú me invitaste…jijiji… me ayudas?...-el chico se puso una mano en la barbilla como si meditara algo

-mmmm…bueno creo que te debo una, si no me hubieras dado el horario ayer hoy estaría en problemas con el de deportes… bueno, te ayudo…

-gracias Leon Gracias! –Claire brincó y lo abrazó, él sonrió contento mientras la pelirroja posaba un beso en su mejilla

Jill veía la escena divertida "ese si que le gusta" pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su amiga riendo en compañía del rubio, un poco más atrás Ada Wong observaba desde una prudente distancia, a decir verdad ella siempre estaba a distancia de los demás. Apartó la mirada al parecer decepcionada

-solo es otro Casanova…-musitó para sí misma mientras se dirigía a los vestidores a cambiarse, los alumnos del otro segundo grado también habían salido de una vez para deportes, y seguramente en un rato tendrían igual a los de tercero, si Krauser iba a armar el equipo lo haría hoy, aunque le llevara toda la mañana…y la tarde…

Luis Sera lo primero que hizo al salir fue buscar a su morena…detestaba admitirlo, pero su corazón de condominio latía mas por ella que por cualquier otra joven en el instituto. Desde que llegó, Luis se había distinguido por ser caballeroso y adulador con las señoritas, y eso le había conseguido muchas amigas, porque era coqueto, pero a la antigua, ese que regalaba flores y en lugar de piropos recitaba poesía, así enamoraban en España, según él… pero podía ser coqueto con cualquiera menos con Ada, a su lado era simplemente Luis…porque? Ni él sabía… solo sabía que con ella no podía ser otro sino el mismo… y cuando sucedió lo de Wesker Luis fue el primero en oponerse.

La encontró cerca de los vestidores de chicas, llevaba su camiseta deportiva y una licra negra hasta media pierna, el de España se acercó por detrás y la sorprendió un poco…

-ay Luis! Me espantaste!...-la joven Wong le sonrió

-así andará tu conciencia niña… -ella rió bajito- oye, y porque no me esperaste ayer como siempre ah?...

-es que… necesitaba llegar temprano a mi casa, me estaban esperando. –la chica comenzó a caminar rápido y Luis apuró el paso para igualarla…

-hasta cuando las mentiras mi niña?...yo sé que no hay nadie en tu casa, están de viaje como siempre…o no Ada? –ella desvió la mirada, a veces odiaba haberse abierto así con Luis, pero era su único amigo de verdad…y el que la conocía como a la palma de su mano

-Luis…

-no señor. O me dices o me dices…-el castaño cruzó los brazos frente a ella. la chica le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el muchacho arqueó las cejas, como interrogando, "y ahora qué?" pensaba para sí mismo

-eres imposible sabes?... –en el fondo ella agradecía el que él se preocupara tanto, era el único que de verdad lo había hecho, le mandó un beso volado y trató de seguir su camino, Luis meneó la cabeza algo apenado, al ver que Ada se le había adelantado otra vez el muchacho estiró la mano y la cogió por el brazo y escuchó como la joven daba un pequeño gemido

-Ada?...-ella se detuvo y bajó la mirada, Luis levantó su barbilla- que ha sido eso ah?...

-Luis! No es nada… -el castaño frunció el seño disgustado y a regañadientes hizo que la chica le mostrara el brazo- Joder! Será imbécil! Esto lo hizo el bestia ese de Wesker verdad?...ah, ya caigo…por esto no me esperaste verdad?...

-no tiene importancia si?...-la chica se zafó del agarre del muchacho y le miró fijo- además, si lo veías ayer ibas a ir a buscar a Albert! Y para que pelear Luis…

-si no ayer pues hoy! Carajo!...le voy a partir su ma…

-Luis Sera! Ya basta! –Ada frunció el seño y el suspiró- ya te lo dije no? Conmigo no va a jugar…además ya me la cobraré después…

Luis la cogió de los hombros y la acorraló contra la pared de los vestidores, la muchacha se sorprendió tanto por la repentina acción del español que ni siquiera reaccionó, el chico la miró de fijo y Ada entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero simplemente no salieron las palabras…

-mira princesa, Haz lo que quieras con ese tío…pero no quiero enterarme que te ha lastimado de nuevo, porque voy y le tiro los dientes… te lo juro niña que no vuelve a tocarte…

-no!, yo no soy débil Sera… -Ada frunció levemente el seño y el castaño le miró de forma casi tierna

-no te cuido porque seas débil mi ni niña…sino porque me importas…- la chica se mordió el labio y se echó a los brazos del muchacho, este le acarició la cabeza… "si tú supieras Ada" pensaba para sí…entonces escucharon el grito del maestro y se separaron para reunirse con sus grupos…

Alexia y Alfred estaban en el mismo salón que Luis, y cuando lo vieron venir el rubio se sonrió con algo de malicia

-oye Sera! Otra vez te bateó la chinita?...-dijo con su clásico tonito de niño rico, Luis giró los ojos fastidiado

-haz un favor y Cállate Ashford! El mundo te lo agradecería…

-no creo que a Wesker le guste que andes detrás de ella sabes? –dijo el gemelo tratando de sonar amenazante, Luis ya estaba bastante molesto, cogió del cuello de la camisa al muchacho con el seño fruncido

-mira nenita, mejor te callas, porque estoy cabreado hasta las narices!, ah! Y si quieres ir decir algo, ándale, acúsame, con Wesker o con tu mamá si te provoca!

-Suéltalo! Suéltalo Sera! –gritaba Alexia desesperada, todos los demás vieron el relajo y se acercaron al campo, Leon vio que era Luis el de la riña y de inmediato llegó hasta ahí, Ada también vio la revuelta y suspiró meneando la cabeza musitando un "lo sabía"…

-Ay! Suéltame tú! Bárbaro! –decía Alfred tratando de zafarse pero el de España lo volteó y le dobló un brazo por la espalda

-ahora si chillas no? Pero con Wesker que te cuide muy valiente! Jodido amanerado!

-Ya Luis! Déjale! –intervino Leon haciendo que su amigo soltara al adolorido muchacho, este cayó sobre la tierra y Luis le miró con rabia

-QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI! –gritó sonoramente el profesor Krauser llegando- Sera! Ashford! Kennedy!...

-maestro! Ese salvaje quería golpearme! –apuntó a Luis el rubio todavía en la tierra

-silencio!...ustedes tres! A correr! 50 vueltas a la cancha! Ya!

-yo también? –protestó Leon con disgustado- pero si yo no hice nada!

-a callar! –los demás que esperan! Hombres a la cancha de soccer y mujeres al baloncesto!

-Leon bufó molesto, Luis se acercó al profesor y trató de hablar con él

-no señor, Leon no tuvo nada que ver maestro…el me dijo que soltara al amanerado, digo, al Ashford…

-es cierto eso señor Kennedy? –inquirió Krauser intimidante

-si…sí profesor….-contestó el rubio haciéndose el fuerte

-vaya, entonces creo que usted se salva hoy…pero mucho cuidado con andar armando alboroto…y Luis, lo pensé de cualquiera menos de usted, que pasó hoy?...

-nada profe, me agarraron cabreado nomás… -dijo sin dar más explicaciones y se fue a cumplir con su castigo al menos se desquitó con alguien la frustración que traía, Leon le vio irse pero se quedó algo preocupado, Luis no era del tipo violento…pero hoy le había metido un buen susto al otro chico.

-vas a pagar por esto Sera…-amenazó Alfred de frente al de España, el otro le fulminó con la mirada

-ya bájale nena, y mejor dile al idiota de Wesker, que si vuelve a tocar a Ada el adolorido será otro!

Luis comenzó con su castigo mientras en la cancha león y los demás muchachos sudaban cansados con los ejercicios de "calentamiento" de su instructor, que más parecía que los entrenaba para las olimpiadas o algo así

-vamos señoritas pónganle ánimo! Ya casi acaban las sentadillas…

-Billy…esto…es…horrible…-decía Steve entre sentadilla y sentadilla, casi sin aliento

-y que…lo digas…-respondió el otro mientras Krauser contaba rítmicamente en el aula de los de nuevo ingreso Rebecca, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana miraba a los muchachos en el campo, fijando su vista en el apuesto chico de cabellos castaños de la última fila, como si estuviera hipnotizada, podía ver perfectamente ya que la cancha no estaba muy lejos del salón. Lo veía hacer los ejercicios que el maestro ordenaba, luego les dieron un pequeño receso, Billy se quitó la camisa un momento para secarse un poco el sudor con una toalla dejando a la vista su perfecta figura bien torneada, un abdomen marcado y unos pectorales de envidia. Rebecca quedó anonada, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa y en sus labios se curvó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

-qué guapo es…-dijo para sí misma, fijándose en como el muchacho aceptaba una botella de agua que le ofrecía un rubio que tampoco estaba nada mal, Ashley, que se sentaba detrás de Rebecca le miró curiosa

-que tano ves Becky…? –la rubia volteó hacia donde la castaña tenía fija la mirada y sonrió- UY! Qué guapo! …-musitó primero mirando a Billy, que parecía estar bromeando con el otro muchacho, cuando éste se volvió para coger de nuevo la botella de agua Ashley casi se va de espaldas- Es…es Leon!...

-a ver chicas! Aquí está la clase! – llamó la maestra de biología guiñando un ojo- ya sé que están muy lindos los chicos pero dejen eso para luego vale?...

-Sí profesora! –exclamaron con la cara roja ambas niñas mientras Manuela y el resto de la clase se reían de ellas

-por cierto, -añadió la maestra- me gustaría felicitar a una alumna que ayer tuvo la calificación más alta en toda la clase, con una puntuación de 100, la señorita Rebecca Chambers…

-QUE!- exclamó ella poniéndose de pie mientras la maestra le entregaba su prueba

-felicidades Rebecca, sigue así! -La chiquilla rió nerviosa y luego volteó a ver a Manuela, que casi se atragantaba por aguantarse la risa…vaya! Ahora si que el azar le jugó a favor!, y pensar que por andar soñando despierta con el castaño había pasado todo, definitivamente ese chico estaba en su camino por algo…pensaba feliz la chica…

Mientras tanto a ellos se les acababa el descanso y volvían a los ejercicios esta vez luego de haber "calentado" Krauser sacó un balón de Soccer y lo puso en el pasto pisándolo

-bueno señores, hora de ver quien sirve y quién no…-Leon suspiró cansado, sudado y preocupado…tal ver ir acorrer con Luis no era tan mal castigo. Hoy sería un laaaargo día…

**Continuará…**

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, jajaja parece que no la tienen tan fácil, pobres muchachos… poco a poquito les iré mostrando mas sobre ellos, ahora le tocó a Luis, que pasará cuando Leon sepa que Luis está enamorado de Ada? en el próximo capi veremos los resultados, quién se quedará en la selección? Y la cita en la pizzería! Se besarán Chris y Jill?...

Quédense conmigo en el instituto Racoon High! Nos leemos luego!

P.D. dejen Reviews! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal! Ahora si creo que me tardé un poco con la actualización, pero bueno la verdad es que no andaba muy bien de salud y pues… no les miento, la gripe me ha dado una buena revolcada jajaja, pero ya estoy mejor, y aunque estoy un poco falta de inspiración hubo suficiente para escribir el capi, lo que si no prometo es cuando tendré listo el próximo… creo que mi cerebro sigue atrofiado jeje, gracias por sus review, …saben que me ponen muy contenta? Bueno no los entretengo mas

Let´s Read!

Capitulo IV.- A deportes con el Ex -militar Krauser!

(segunda parte: Soccer & Pizza)

Rebecca se sentó en su lugar mientras la profesora seguía con su clase, Manuela en la fila de al lado le picó el hombro con su lápiz y la castaña volteó a verle, reprimiendo un pequeño reproche al ver como su amiga se esforzaba por no reírse de la curiosa situación en la que se puso la niña

-oye…no que las rellenaste al azar?...-preguntó divertida en voz bajita, Rebecca hizo un pequeño gesto

-pues sí, algunas si pude contestarlas pero la gran mayoría fue a la suerte…

-y entonces cómo saliste con 100?...

-ve tú a saber!

Ashley solo reía bajito mientras oía la plática, no conocía los detalles pero algo oyó ayer que le contaron, y también se le hacía curioso que Becky sacara un 100 luego de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo media mañana, tal vez luego se enteraría de todo con más calma, entonces enfocó su vista hacia el campo y sus ojos se posaron sobre cierto muchacho rubio cenizo, Leon S. Kennedy… la joven rubia sonrió un poquito, había conocido apenas ayer al muchacho pero le fue suficiente para decidir que no solo quería conocerle, sino también ser su amiga…o algo más…"que? Se vale soñar!" pensó para si la chiquilla sin quitar ni la sonrisa ni los ojos del joven Kennedy…

+++++ Tercer Grado++++++

Chris Redfield tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, tenía que admitirlo, la idea de Claire no había sido tan mala, de hacho fue bastante buena, tanto que había conseguido una cita con Jill! Y eso era más de lo que él había logrado en…cuantos años llevaba enamorado de ella?... en fin, siempre que trataba de proponer algo a la castaña terminaba en lo mismo, una salida en grupo… y aunque él gustaba mucho de estar con sus amigos si deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Jill, y en esas "citas de grupo" siempre pasaba lo mismo: él terminaba junto a Sheva y Carlos al lado de Jill…y de Barry mejor ni hablaba porque el pobre acababa en medio de todos…entonces ahora que tenía la oportunidad de salir con ella no la iba a desperdiciar…

-Chris!...en qué piensas? –Sheva se sentó a un lado suyo y le sonrió contenta

-eh…pues en nada en particular…solo cosas… -el muchacho sonrió un poco y Sheva arqueó una ceja

-estas bien raro…

-tú crees? –el se mostró divertido con el comentario

Wesker observaba por la ventana desde su lugar, el salón de tercero se hallaba en la segunda planta, así que tenían una muy buena visión, sin embargo lejos de mirar el campo de futbol nuestro rubio ocupaba su tiempo en cosas mejores, como por ejemplo la cancha de baloncesto, donde las chicas de segundo jugaban unos pases… su vista de águila, penetrante e intimidante detrás de ese par de gafas, que aunque estuviera dentro del aula siempre llevaba, se encontraba fija en una joven morena de licra negra y camiseta deportiva, se sonrió de lado, Ada era muy hermosa, y que mejor trofeo para él que la chica más bella de la escuela? Claro, había más de una candidata, Jill Valentine también era muy bella, y también sería toda una delicia caminar con ella del brazo y que todos voltearan a verle, sin embargo tener a Redfield jodiendo todo el tiempo era algo que él no quería soportar, no era que no pudiera, simplemente no le daba la gana, él era el que molestaba a Redfield no al revés… por eso había optado por la morena de ojos verdes, ella no tenía guardaespaldas, salvo ese inútil de Sera, al que se podía quitar de en medio con la mano en la cintura, además de que había algo en ella que le resultó interesante, ese carácter de chica mala, fría y calculadora, Wong era una fierecilla, y él se había propuesto ser su domador…el trofeo no tiene merito si no se lucha…

También estaba Excella Gionne, pero esa era su "repuesto". Sabía que la tenía comiendo de la mano, que la hermosa morena haría lo que sea que él le pidiera, y la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué, tal vez porque sus familias eran asociadas y a ella le convenía quedar con Wesker, tal vez porque él tenía muchísimo dinero…o quizás solo estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio, cosa que tampoco entendía bien, pero le importaba poco menos que un pepino… el punto era que Excella nunca le diría que no, entonces era una reserva, si algo salía mal siempre podía contar con ella…

-que tanto miras Albert? –dijo un Rubio a su lado, alto y de buen físico pero mucho menos dotado que nuestro adorable Wesker, el aludido se giró y le miró

-deleitando la pupila que no ves?...-el otro también sonrió un poco

-ah claro! Si ya salieron a deportes…oye ahí está la tuya…que bien le queda el negro –dijo con un poco de lujuria, Wesker frunció un poco el entrecejo

-si, pero ya dije, esa es mía y al que la toque…

-ya, ya entendí…de todos modos no es mi tipo…-puntualizó- a mí me gusta más Valentine, no sé que le ves tú a la asiática…

-cállate ya Nicholai…-el otro estuvo a punto de obedecer hasta que algo llamó su atención, una hermosa cabellera rojiza que corría botando el balón

-oye, oye…y esa quién es?...

-hum?...-Wesker se quitó las gafas un momento y fijó su vista en la preciosa desconocida, cuando ella se dio vuelta y ambos rubios apreciaron su linda cara sonrieron con sorna

-de que juguetería te saliste muñeca?...-Nicholai se apoyó en el marco de la ventana

-si…no está nada mal. –entonces Albert recordó que la hermana de Chris Redfield había entrado al colegio este año, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, como perversa…-seguramente ella debe ser Claire…

-quién?...-el de Rusia le miró raro

-Claire Redfield, Idiota…entró esta vez a la escuela…¿ya?

-ella? pariente del odioso de Redfield?...no, no, está demasiado linda para eso…

-pues créelo o no, ella tiene que ser Redfield, pero si, concuerdo contigo, es muy bonita para ser su hermana…al menos no es genético…deberíamos presentarnos no crees?...

-si tu lo dices…. –Nicholai se encogió de hombros y regresó a mirar la ventana, a veces a Albert se le ocurrían cosas muy descabelladas, pero eso era lo interesante de ser amigo del rubio de gafas oscuras, nunca te aburrías...

+++++ Cancha de soccer ++++++

Krauser luego de calentar con los chicos –si a eso que a eso se le podía llamar calentamiento- decidió poner manos a la obra

-divídanse por salones! -Ordenó con voz fuerte- Sera! Ashford! Dejen eso y vengan a formarse RAPIDO!

Ni bien había gritado el maestro y Luis y Alfred ya se encontraban formados, el rubio todavía resintiendo un poco su brazo del jalón que Luis le había puesto, Krauser mandó a cada grupo a una portería cada uno, pero el Ashford se acercó con él para quejarse

-oiga profe, de veras me duele el brazo, puedo ir a la enfermería?...-el ex militar frunció un poco el seño

-a ver deja veo eso…pero si no es más que un moretón!

-pero me duele mucho…-volvió a quejarse el rubio y a Krauser le resaltó una venita en la frente

-vaya a formarse! Va a jugar con las patas no con los brazos señorita! –de mala gana Alfred regresó a su sitio mientras Krauser meneaba la cabeza- esta florecita no me sirve…

En la cancha de baloncesto las muchachas ya habían visto que ellos iban a empezar a jugar, decidieron dejar un poco los pases y pedirle permiso al maestro para poder mirar un rato, optaron por mandar a Claire, como le había caído bien pensaron que era buena idea

-Este…profesor Krauser…ya terminamos con la rutina –mintió un poco y sonrió- podríamos mirar tantito a los muchachos?

-ya tan rápido?...bien! hoy hubo energía, eh Redfield?...bueno, mientras acaba su hora, ni un minuto más…

-sí maestro!...-Claire les hizo la mano para que las demás se acercaran y todas se sentaron en las gradas para ver a los muchachos, que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo donde iba cada quién, Alexia vio a su hermano en la defensa y se santiguó asustada

-Santo niño! Van a quebrar a mi pobre hermano!

-muy bien niñas, serán diez minutos de juego solamente, ok?...-silbó y puso el balón en juego adelante estaban Steve y Leon, el segundo ganó el balón y avanzó diez metros sorteando a dos chicos mas del salón de Luis, hasta que el de España le impuso marca entonces al ver que no podía quitárselo retrocedió la pelota y la pasó a Steve

-buen pase Kennedy!...-el pelirrojo avanzó un poco del lado derecho, pero había muchos defensas, Billy cruzó junto a él velozmente y siguió de largo por el medio campo una vez que estuvo casi en el área contraria le hizo la mano a Steve, este levantó la vista y distinguió al castaño, entonces logró quitarse un poco la marca y tiró un buen pase largo hacia el muchacho

-eso es! –exclamó el pelirrojo

-Mía! -Gritó Billy bajando con un poco de trabajo el balón que había venido un poco alto, avanzó hacia la portería pero Luis venía detrás de él

-Ashford! Márcalo idiota! –le gritó el de España y el otro empezó a correr para alcanzar a Billy, pero lo hacía de una manera tan chistosa que más de uno empezó a reírse

-inche mariposo! –exclamó Steve tratando de no reírse y seguir corriendo, Alexia desde las gradas se sonrojó de vergüenza y se tapó la cara mientras el Ashford con toda su delicadeza corría con las manitas a los lados

-pobre de mi hermano! –exclamó la rubia mientras las demás muchachas también se reían

-que femenino –bromeó Jill divertida

-todo un modelo de pasarela…-Claire también se divertía, sabían ambas que no era bueno burlarse del chico pero es que era tan pero tan chistoso que era imposible no hacerlo, hasta Ada Wong estaba botándose de risa viendo el espectáculo… entonces la morena vio al muchacho que casi alcanzaba a Billy

-Corre Luis! Corre!... –exclamó levantándose de las gradas y animando al español, este sonrió un poco mientras Leon atrás fruncía levemente el seño, Billy ya se sintió encajonado, adelante venía la última línea de defensa…y Alfred que todavía ni le había alcanzado, y atrás ya tenía casi encima a Sera…

-tira Billy! –exclamó Leon un poco más atrás a su izquierda, el castaño no tuvo de otra y tiró, pero fue bloqueado por la cara de Alfred que no vio que venía la pelota y acabó tirado en el pasto, Krauser meneó la cabeza, el balón había salido y era bola para el equipo de Coen

-anda! Salió rudo el jotito…-dijo Billy entre risas mientras el pobre Ashford era levantado por el maestro, pero tenía las piernas de gelatina y la nariz con un poco de sangre, Krauser le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara y dejó seguir el juego

-ya lo mataron! –chilló Alexia volviendo a taparse la cara…

-no! No tenemos tanta suerte!...-dijo Ada entre dientes mientras la rubia apretaba los suyos con ganas de desaparecer a la bella morena de su vista

-Alfred! Animo hermano!...

-yo saco!...-Leon cogió el balón y empezó a buscar uno libre, atrás vio a Billy y decidió intentarlo, lanzó hacia donde estaba el castaño y éste recibió el pase con mucha facilidad, avanzó algunos metros con una velocidad impresionante, su dominio del balón era muy bueno pero una barrida de Luis le quitó el balón, el otro castaño se incorporó de prisa y avanzó hacia la portería rival, krauser no pudo dejar pasar la gran velocidad y fuerza física de Coen y anotó en la lista

-Kennedy! –Gritó Billy pero Leon estaba lejos, habían dos chicos más cerca de Luis que trataron de quitarle la pelota y uno de ellos se barrió por atrás tirando de manera brusca al muchacho, el maestro silbó marcando la falta

-Luis! –Ada hizo un pequeño gesto y el otro le sonrió y con la mano le indicó que no había sido nada, Leon se acercó y le ayudó a pararse en lo que acomodaban el tiro libre, a menos de 25 metros de la portería

-estás bien? –preguntó el ojiazul y el otro asintió un poco dolorido pero sonriente

-no ha sido nada tío…-volteó su vista hacia las gradas y le guiñó un ojo a la morena, esta sonrió, Claire vio a Leon y le hizo la mano, el muchacho le respondió de igual forma y Jill le dio un ligero codazo

-de veras que eres rápida Redfield!...-bromeó la linda castaña y rió

-ya ves amiga…-Claire le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole la corriente y pensando también en su plan, un poco más arriba Ada suspiró un poco al oír aquello, pero regresó su atención al campo donde su querido amigo iba a cobrar el tiro, ya estaba lista la barrera Leon Billy Steve y otro muchacho de nombre Jack se habían acomodado, el portero, un rubio muy simpático de ojos verdes se alistaba para parar esa pelota

Luis tiró un balazo que pasó por encima de las cabezas de la barrera y se estampó en el poste derecho, Krauser anotó algo en su libreta mientras la jugada seguía, el portero cogió la bola y despejó cayendo el balón a los pies de Steve, que avanzó casi desde media cancha quitándose la marca de cuatro muchachos, Claire se puso de pié impresionada

-Vamos! –aplaudía la pelirroja, Leon seguía detrás al chico Burnside tratando de llegar por el lado derecho para apoyarle, logró adelantarse un poco y Steve le vio de nuevo, sonriendo se dio cuenta que solo estaban Ashford, un defensa y el portero

-Kennedy! –gritó poniendo en aviso al rubio, este alzó la vista y recibió excelente pase de Steve con el pecho y la bajó con elegancia, Krauser sonrió un poco viendo la buena combinación de los muchachos y de nuevo apuntó en la lista

-tira Kennedy! Por tu madre tira ya! –gritó el pelirrojo viendo que de nuevo le caía la marca, y más atrás llegaba Sera

-como corre ese infeliz! –comentó Billy siguiendo al español

-Ashford! –gritó Luis desde atrás al rubio viendo que Leon iba hacia la portería pero el otro en vez de marcarle dejó ir un chillido de niña chiquita y se quitó del camino espantado dejando al pobre portero indefenso frente al rubio

-tira! – exclamó Steve atrás, Leon pateó el balón con fuerza y el portero se lanzó para atraparlo pero le pasó entre los brazos y quedó en el fondo de la portería

-GOL! –gritaron los muchachos mientras las chicas del salón de Leon aplaudían contentas, Krauser volvió a anotar algo en su lista y miró el reloj…

-se acabó!... al as regaderas jóvenes! –cansados y sudados los pobres muchachos se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras las chicas ya arregladas se encaminaban a los salones, luego les tocaba el turno a los de tercero, pero ellos no estaban cerca de las canchas, por lo que Jill se quedaría con las ganas de ver a Chris aprobar la prueba…aunque eso no le importaba mucho, de todos modos hoy saldría con él y seguro se enteraría de cada detalle, pronto también los chicos se reunieron en el salón para la clase de física con el profesor Marcus…

+++++ Descanso ++++++

Luego de un par de clases más por fin llegó el almuerzo, los chicos de tercero también ya habían tenido su prueba con Krauser y el salón de Chris había dado una verdadera paliza al otro tercero, dos goles de Chris, uno de Carlos, dos más de Wesker y un penal parado por Barry en la portería dieron un aplastante 5 a 0, y dos lesionados por parte del otro salón, posiblemente el juego de Albert era muy rudo, pero eso precisamente era lo que le gustaba a Krauser del rubio…

Chris y su grupo se encontraban en la cafetería pidiendo algo de tomar, el chico Redfield decidió no ir a buscar a Jill para no tener que hablar de la "cita doble" y que los demás se enteraran, Carlos fue por ella pero no la encontró porque la muchacha estaba en los lavabos, por lo que regresó con el grupo y en esta ocasión Sheva fue la única dama presente

-Barry! Que parada! –festejó el latino alzando su coca cola –eras una fortaleza!...

-jajajaja… -rió el robusto castaño- seguro que ya quedamos eh latino?... porque de Chris ni lo dudes, es el favorito de Krauser

-pues yo oí que había dos que tres de segundo que también son buenos…-comentó Sheva abrazando a Chris

-ah si?...hay que ver –Carlos dio un trago a su refresco y le ofreció la botella a Barry, este aceptó de buena gana e igualmente bebió con ganas

-seguramente ese tal Coen –dijo Chris luego de terminarse su refresco- el año pasado no estuvo en el equipo porque los de primero no entran, pero oí que Krauser quería incluirlo…solo que el director no lo dejó

-Coen…Coen…-Sheva meditó un poco- ah sí! Ese que se agarró con Wesker el año pasado no?...era de primero? Yo ni sabía! Pensé que era de tercero!

-no Sheva, Billy Coen era de primer grado, ahora está en segundo, creo que en el salón de la hermanita de Chris…-dijo Barry mientras comía un puñado de papitas de su bolsa- es hijo de un almirante de la marina, por eso el chamaco es bien bravo dicen…

-en el salón de mi hermana? –Chris bufó molesto- le voy a decir a Claire que mejor ni se acerque con ese buscapleitos…

Entre tanto la pelirroja se hallaba llevando unos libros que el maestro Marcus le pidió a la sala de profesores, pero realmente pesaban bastante, entonces fue alcanzada por un muchacho de cabellos encendidos como los de ella que le sonrió coqueto

-hola preciosa, deja te ayudo con esos…- Steve cogió los libros y Claire sonrió agradecida y aliviada

-mil gracias Steve!...uf de veras que están pesados, pues que tanto nos quieren meter en el cerebro! –el chico rió por el comentario

-y dime Claire, eres nueva en el condado? –preguntó curioso, ella negó con la cabeza

-regresé apenas antier, pero yo ya vivía aquí… solo me fui unos años a vivir con mi tía…es que mis papás fallecieron cuando era niña y me quedé con mis abuelitos y Chris, pero también ellos ya fallecieron hace un par de años…-la chica sonrió con cierta tristeza

-ah…perdona, no sabía…

-no pasa nada…y tu Steve? Que me cuentas eh?, casado viudo o divorciado… -bromeó ella y de nuevo el muchacho echó una pequeña carcajada

-pues…recién separado diría yo…-el hizo una mueca de escalofrío- tenía una novia pero… la verdad era bien celosa, y además me pintó el cuerno, y seré bueno pero no tonto preciosa, de mi nadie se burla… así que ando solterito y sin compromiso…

-celosa ella y encima infiel?...que adorable…

-si verdad?...oye tú te llevas muy bien con Kennedy no?...es tu novio o algo?

-Leon? Ah sí…bueno, nos hicimos buenos amigos –la pelirroja sonrió un poco- pero novios no, si apenas lo conozco…es aquí verdad?

-ajá…-ellos entraron y el pelirrojo puso los libros en uno de los escritorios- entonces Leon no se enojará si te invito un refresco, Que dices?...

-bueno…ok, vamos… -luego de comprarse una bebida en la máquina de sodas Steve y Claire se la pasaron charlando un rato hasta que el timbre de entrada sonó y regresaron al aula, ahí pasaron unas cuantas clases más hasta que llegó la hora de salir, Ada esperaba a que Luis llegara para acompañarle a casa, sin embargo quien apareció no fue el que ella pensaba sino Leon Kennedy, que había querido hablar con la morena toda la mañana pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento

-hola Ada…

-Leon?...y Luis? –ella comenzó a voltear para buscar al español

-yo que sé… cómo está tu brazo?

-no es nada, estoy bien –dijo con algo de frialdad la ojiverde, Leon se extrañó del trato pero no le dio importancia

-porqué esperas a Luis?

-suele acompañarme…

-Tú y él son muy amigos?

-Luis es mi mejor amigo…a que viene el interrogatorio?-ella cruzó los brazos y frunció un poco el seño

-tranquila… solo que yo también soy muy amigo de Luis, nada más…-el sonrió un poco preguntándose porqué de pronto ella se ponía a la defensiva, si ayer incluso le regaló un beso en la mejilla

-en serio?...-eso le causó curiosidad a la morena- desde hace mucho?

-bastante, éramos inseparables hasta que mis papás se divorciaron y yo me fui con mi madre… venía de vez en cuando a ver a papá y aprovechaba saludarle, pero esta vez volví para quedarme…

-ah si?... y por qué esta vez si te quedaste en Raccon City?

-quiero entrar a la academia de policía…-Leon sonrió orgulloso y Ada no pudo evitar imitarle…

-así que sí tienes complejo de súper Héroe…-dijo divertida la morena, por alguna inexplicable razón ya no se sentía tan incómoda con el muchacho, había pensado que era solo otro Casanova que quería echársela al plato, como Albert y tantos otros, pero ahora hablando con él de alguna manera esa idea había cambiado, parecía ser un buen chico…

-no para nada…-rió el rubio apenado- es algo así como una tradición en la familia, ya sabes, mi abuelo, mi papá…

Entonces llegó Luis quien venía con una gran sonrisa, que se fue desdibujando de a poco cuando vio a Leon charlando con la morena, y la vio sonreírle al muchacho, sin saber porqué Luis sintió algo extraño en el estómago…

-"esto no puede estarme pasando…" –se dijo a sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza para apartar la idea y de nuevo sonrió y caminó hacia ellos

-Ada!...perdona la tardanza mi niña, nos vamos ya?...hola Leon…

-no sabía que eran amigos…-comentó Ada mirando a Luis

-y de los buenos, no tío?...rió el castaño y Leon asintió- bueno, vamos Ada, te acompaño a casa… nos vemos Leon

-hasta mañana…-Ada le hizo la mano en señal de despedida y Kennedy una vez los vio alejarse se apresuró a su casa para tener listos los deberes y prepararse para salir en la tarde

+++++ Casa de Jill por la tarde ++++++

La castaña se hallaba parada frente al espejo de su cuarto, con ropa tirada sobre la cama, llevaba casi una hora decidiendo que ponerse y ahora estaba nerviosa porque Claire y Chris debían pasar por ella en menos de media hora, rebuscando entre sus cosas encontró una blusa blanca ajustada al cuello con un bonito y discreto escote, unos Jeans pegados y deslavados y un par de tennis azul marino, y su sudadera a la cintura, cepilló su cabellera castaña y optó por dejarla suelta, la había recortado un poco antes de entrar al colegio pero aun así podía lucirla muy bien, a penas y se maquilló, solo algo de labial, un poco de polvo y rubor, y listo!

Se miró en el espejo y esta vez quedó conforme, pero luego echó una vista rápida a su cuarto y descubrió que lo había dejado peor que un campo de guerra

-Ay…cuando yo venga recojo esto….-se dijo por lo bajo y con flojera, entonces escuchó el grito de su madre

-Jill! Ya vinieron por ti cariño!...

-gracias Ma!... –la chica bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta, donde Chris y su hermanita estaban esperando, el moreno quedó boquiabierto cuando puso su mirada oscura sobre la linda muchacha, que con ver la expresión del Redfield se sonrojó toda

-ay dios! La…la blusa es demasiado?...ya me cambio espérame si?

-no, no ,no… E-estás preciosa, de veras Jill… -Chris cogió su mano y ella sonrió tímidamente, Claire un poco más atrás sonreía traviesa, tal vez con una flecha iba a bastar, pensaba la pelirroja, que estaba más que satisfecha con los primeros resultados de la operación Cupido…

-oigan nos vamos ya?...-preguntó y ambos asintieron

no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, "pizza House" se leía en el letrero, un lugar bastante concurrido por los jóvenes, había de todo para todos los gustos, el lugar conservaba la apariencia de una cafetería de los 70´s u 80´s, como esas que salían en las películas de volver al futuro, había una rockola, pero también sobre un gabinete junto a la barra descansaba un buen equipo de sonido, del lado izquierdo estaba el área de juegos, con maquinitas y futbol de mesa, y algunas mesas de billar, en el ala derecha estaban puestas las mesas y una música movida llenaba el ambiente, Claire buscó con la mirada a Leon y lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas cerca de las maquinas, este vio a la muchacha y le hizo la mano, habían quedado de encontrarse ahí así que el muchacho ya había apartado la mesa…

-Claire! Por aquí…

-Mira hermano, ahí está Leon…-ella se apresuró hacia él y Chris cogió la mano de Jill, la otra volvió a sonrojarse un poco, cuando llegaron Leon saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja

-hola Leon!...mira, él es mi hermano Chris, y ella es Jill Valentine, va en nuestro salón… -dijo la chica en una rápida presentación

-ah pues mucho gusto, yo soy Leon S. Kennedy…-el tendió la mano a Chris y luego a Jill en forma de saludo, luego todos se sentaron y ordenaron una Pizza extra grande de jamón champiñones y pepperoni, unos refrescos y un plato de alitas BBQ, que entre Leon y Chris devoraron en un instante, había que decir que al mayor de los Redfields le había simpatizado mucho el joven Kennedy, le pareció un buen prospecto para Claire, PERO se olvidaba, o tal vez incluso ignoraba, que la chica había sido quien planeó todo, y Leon estaba cooperando también con ello…

-este…Leon porque no vamos a pedir otro plato de alitas eh?...-Claire le guiñó el ojo a Chris sin que Jill le viera, era su pase para que ellos se retiraran, el hermano sonrió un poco mientras los otros dos se alejaban y él se quedaba a solas con Jill, antes de irse los chicos pasaron donde el encargado y dejaron pagado todo…

Chris se había quedado por fin a solas con su linda castaña, la música había bajado un poco de volumen y ahora sonaban rolas más tranquilas, el ambiente estaba menos congestionado porque muchos ya se estaban restirando, Jill miraba para todos lados algo nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba ahí, había ido tantas veces con los demás que conocía cada parte de aquel establecimiento muy bien…pero esta vez era diferente, porque estaba con Chris…

-estás preciosa Jill…-susurró el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojó un poquito-pero, creo que ya te dije eso como tres veces…-bromeó- no me canso de decirlo, estás preciosa…

-gracias…

-sabes algo, tu y yo nunca hemos venido solos Jill -Chris se apoyó de lado en el respaldo del asiento y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, ella le dedicó una sonrisa- deberíamos hacerlo más seguido…

-claro! Me encantaría…

++++++ Calle Miracle +++++++

En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, en realidad ni siquiera sabía pasó todo eso. Simplemente sucedió y ahora estaba ahí…

. Estaba en casa como siempre, luego de haber comido una sopa instantánea que sabía a cartón porque a su papá se le volvió a olvidar que era su turno de preparar la cena, pero la verdad ninguno cocinaba bien, así que a cualquiera que le tocaba acababan en lo mismo, sopas y sodas… o pizza si bien les iba…pero de sopas y soda no vive la gente, en fin. Luego se fue a su cuarto, encendió el televisor pero no había nada bueno, lo máximo a lo que aspiraba era el "Dr. House" y sus nuevos episodios, pero la verdad no tenía gana para eso, además que el tipo ese le llenaba el hígado de piedritas. Entonces Billy se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia una cajita de madera sobre su cajonera, de ahí sacó ese pequeño broche en forma de moño que la pequeña le había dejado, lo miró fijo un momento y recordó que ese día ni siquiera la había visto. Sin saber en qué momento lo hizo ya se encontraba afuera con su chamarra negra y sobre su motocicleta rumbo hacia aquel lugar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, de pie de nuevo bajo aquel árbol, mirando hacia ese balcón en aquella casa rústica con bonito jardín. La luz estaba encendida todavía, el sonrió. Rebecca estaba en su escritorio terminando unos apuntes de la clase de biología, a su lado tenía la hoja con el 100 que había sacado en la materia, la castaña dejó de lado el bolígrafo y cogió su hoja, la miró un instante y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tomó con cuidado el papel y lo guardó en una carpeta que metió en el cajón del escritorio, luego se levantó y se estiró con flojera…

-ya terminé…ay, que cansado es esto…-mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila un viento frío entró por las cortinas y ella se percató que tenía la corrediza abierta, así que salió al pequeño balcón a observar la noche, sin siquiera percatarse que Billy estaba ahí bajo el árbol, este al verla sonrió un poco más, ella tría una camiseta rosada con el estampado de un monito y unos pantalones de franela del mismo color…

-parece un dulce jajaja…-rió Billy divertido, solo le faltaba un oso de peluche para que la escena fuera perfecta. Entonces Rebecca miró hacia abajo y por fin notó la presencia del castaño, abriendo los ojos muy grandemente se aferró al barandal del balcón mirándolo entre sorprendida y nerviosa

-"_otra vez él…" _–pensó sobresaltada mientras si vista estaba fija en el muchacho

_-"porqué puso esa cara?...se ve tan mona…" _–Billy se mostró divertido con su reacción

_-"que hace ahí parado? Y frente a mi casa?..." –_la joven Chambers no sabía qué hacer y para colmo su cerebro no quería funcionar

_-"me pregunto en que estará pensando_" –Billy sonrió de forma sexy y levantó un poco la mano en forma de saludo

_-"dios mío!...me, me está saludando?" _–la castaña retrocedió un par de pasos y sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente,

_-"se ha sonrojado?" _-incluso desde donde se encontraba, el muchacho pudo apreciar claramente el cambio de color en la cara de la niña y eso hizo que Billy sonriera más ampliamente, de nuevo volvió a hacerle señas a la chica y pronunció mas esa sonrisa

_-"me está saludando a mí!" –_a Rebecca casi le daba un ataque, tímidamente devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego entró a prisa a su habitación cerrando las corredizas al instante, aun con la espalda pegada al vidrio y las mejillas rojas Rebecca volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo como la noche anterior

_-_Billy…-susurró con una sonrisita en los labios y mariposas en el estómago

El chico una vez vio que Rebecca había entrado de nuevo echó un suspiro, de esos que te hacen sentir muy bien y subió a la moto rumbo a su casa, eso definitivamente había estado mejor que el ver al House en la T.V, pensó sonriente el castaño, llevando en su bolsillo el dije de listón con el que había empezado todo esa noche…

+++++ Residencia Valentine ++++++

Luego de pasar un rato solos en la pizzería y "darse cuenta" que Claire se había escapado con su acompañante, Chris y Jill decidieron volver a casa, la verdad es que la castaña no podía quejarse, por ayudar a Claire la beneficiada había sido ella misma, esa noche había sido inolvidable, estuvo sola con el chico Redfield la gran mayoría del tiempo, y el no paró de tomarle la mano, decirle lo linda que estaba y sonreírle de esa forma especial que tanto le gustaba, ahora ya era bastante tarde por lo que el muchacho la llevó a casa

-gracias por traerme Chris…-ella sonrió un poco

-segura que no te regañan? Ya es tarde…si quieres hablo con tu mamá…

-no hace falta, sabe que estoy contigo…pero gracias de todos modos. –Hubo un pequeño silencio- esa Claire, mira que escaparse…

-ya hablaré con mi hermanita luego…-dijo fingiendo sonar disgustado- aunque…bueno yo no la pase nada mal… gracias por venir Jill

-no…no es nada…-la castaña caminó de la mano del muchacho todo el camino hacia su puerta, cuando estuvo frente a ella se volteó y le sonrió de forma tierna al Redfield- me divertí mucho Chris…

-tal vez podamos salir de nuevo otro día…si, si tu quieres…-ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y el moreno sujetó ambas manos de la chica con delicadeza, lentamente se fue acercando hacia su rostro, Jill cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Chris rozar dulcemente los suyos en un delicado beso, ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica les recorría la espina con ese solo contacto, pero para Chris eso fue suficiente por ahora, no quería forzar las cosas…despacio se separó de la castaña y le miró con una sonrisa

-hasta mañana Jill…

-h-hasta mañana…- respondió ella con las mejillas rosadas mientras veía al muchacho alejarse, luego entró a su casa, corrió hasta su recámara y se tiró sobre la cama como clavadista olímpica en plena competencia

-Me Besó! Chris Redfield Me Besóooooooooo!...-gritó apachurrando su almohada y con una sonrisa en los labios

**Continuará…**

Bueno que tal ha quedado?...a mí me gustó el beso, que lindos Chris y Jill, Billy y Rebecca se dicen todo sin decirse nada jajaja, pronto habrá más interacción física entre ellos, un nuevo pretendiente para Becky está a la vuelta de la esquina! Que hará Billy?...y las cosas se ponen interesantes entre Leon y Luis, …quién de los muchachos habrá quedado en el equipo? Tal vez Alfred Ashford?...

Quédense conmigo en el instituto Raccon High! Hasta luego!

P.D. dejen Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí…si se lo que están pensando, no tengo perdón de dios, solo me queda pedírselo a ustedes mis lectores, hoy si se me complicó la cosa pero por fin aquí estoy, y con otro capi mas para ustedes!

En esta ocasión decidí complacer a los fans de Billy y Rebecca con un capítulo dedicado a ellos, **PERO **antes de empezar les hago una **ADVERTENCIA:** habrán ciertas escenas un poquito duras o fuertes (nada de Lemon para los malpensados) sobre Billy y su pasado, así que lean con calma vale? No es nada del otro mundo, solo os aviso para no agarrarles en curva…

Y por cierto también muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review! Especialmente a: **o-Braktz-o **me encantó tu mega-review amiga, que bueno que te tomaste la molestia de comentar, eso me hizo muy feliz! te prometo continuarlo…y gracias también a los que me siguen desde el comienzo! Ya sin más…

Let´s Read!

**Capítulo V.- Rebecca…**

Había pasado la primera semana del año escolar, y como corre el agua de los ríos comenzaban a correr las noticias y los rumores, el más sonado de todos era el de las especulaciones sobre la lista del equipo de soccer, Krauser ya tenía los resultados, pero como siempre el muy maldito esperaba toda la semana o peor aún los pegaba en la pizarra de avisos cuando le venía la gana…otro rumor era del pequeño genio que había ingresado a los primeros grados, una jovencita que había pasado todos sus diagnósticos con 100, y que además había entrado al prestigioso instituto Raccon High con mención honorífica de su escuela anterior y por recomendación propia del director… lo cual había interesado bastante a cierto grupo de la escuela…

Esa mañana la clase de biología de la maestra Anette, la preferida de Rebecca por cierto, se vio interrumpida por una linda chica castaña de ojos azules que pidió permiso para hablar un momento con la profesora, luego de que ésta accediera y unos minutos de charla con la estudiante, a la que más de la mitad de la clase había estado observando, unos por bonita y otras por elegante, la maestra sonriente mandó llamar a Rebecca

-señorita Chambers? Puede venir un minuto por favor? –pidió con gentileza la docente

-Eh?...S-si, voy… -Rebecca sorprendida volteó a ver a Ashley y Manuela y éstas a su vez le miraron igual de sorprendidas, luego la joven castaña se encaminó a donde la profesora y la otra chica hablaban, junto al marco de la puerta, y los cuchicheos en el salón no se hicieron esperar…

-mande maestra?...

-Rebecca, me están informando que el consejo STARS te ha elegido para formar parte de sus nuevos integrantes, te gustaría?

-STARS?...-la chica enmudeció un par de segundos, la élite del colegio la estaba llamando a sus filas? ¡Imposible!- Sí, claro que sí…

-entonces acompaña a la señorita Valentine un momento…

Manuela y Ashley vieron de pronto como su amiga salía del salón en compañía de la otra castaña y se miraron, la rubia sorprendida y la otra preocupada, Manuela sintió una cosa rara en la barriga, tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero no creyó que fuera tan rápido, "después de todo ella es un genio" pensó corrigiéndose, Ashley le picó el hombro con el lápiz y ella volteó a verle…

-qué pasó? A donde fue Becky?...

-creo que al consejo estudiantil… -respondió preocupada- tal vez la llamaron a STARS…

-tú crees? Qué bueno por ella! –la rubia sonó sincera y contenta, pero Manuela no pensaba lo mismo…

-yo no quería que esto pasara…- dijo la castaña y Ashley le miró raro

++++++ Corredor…+++++++++

Rebecca caminaba vacilante a un lado de la linda muchacha, le miraba de reojo curiosa y expectante mientras la chica la conducía por el pasillo hasta un aula un poco más pequeña que un salón ordinario, situada junto a las escaleras de los salones de tercero…

-es aquí –indicó la chica abriendo la puerta, ahí había una pizarra, una mesa bastante grande de madera y con forma de ovalo, sillas y un escritorio a un lado junto a la pizarra, la sala contaba con un garrafón de agua purificada y aire acondicionado y en una de las paredes tenía pintada la insignia del consejo, una estrella amarilla con una banda azul en el centro en la que se leía _"STARS con letras más grandes y abajo las siglas R.H.I"_

Rebecca entró junto con la otra joven, no había nadie más en la sala, su acompañante tomó asiento en una de las sillas y le indicó a la chiquilla que hiciera lo mismo.

-ellos no tardan, hay que esperarles…-sonrió- mi nombre es Jill Valentine, mucho gusto, tu debes ser Rebecca verdad?

-sí, Rebecca Chambers… encantada Jill-dijo todavía nerviosa, pero sintiéndose un poco más en confianza

-hemos oído mucho de ti, pareces muy interesante…

-oh…ya veo…-Rebecca sonrió un poco sonrojada, le halagaba mucho saber que al fin se reconocía su esfuerzo, ella era una chica a la que le gustaba el estudio, prefería sentarse a leer un buen libro que ligar muchachos o ir a la cafetería, y tristemente eso en la escuela elemental solo le había valido el aprecio de los maestros, porque amigos tenía muy contados, Manuela era casi la única…lo que si tenía era enemigos, niñas huecas que la criticaban por ser inteligente y por no andar a lo último de la moda, le ponían apodos crueles como "come libros" o "ratón de biblioteca" y los chicos ni siquiera le miraban, pensaban que andar con la cerebrito del salón solo les restaba puntos, y algunos otros solo se acercaban a ella para que les ayudara con las tareas, y más de uno quiso sacar provecho de su inocencia, pero Rebecca también demostró no ser la tonta que todos creían, y la verdad a ella eso no le importaba mucho, en general se la pasaba bien en la escuela, con Manuela le bastaba, no necesitaba gente que dijera ser su amiga para luego aprovecharse de su buena voluntad…por eso se sintió muy contenta cuando la maestra le dijo que la habían escogido para ser miembro de STARS…

-oh mira, ahí vienen los demás…-dijo Jill viendo la puerta abrirse y por ella entró un grupo de alumnos y un maestro de espeso bigote y cabello castaño oscuro… éste sonrió amablemente cuando vio a la jovencita

-es ella Jill? –preguntó y la joven Valentine asintió –hola querida, que bueno que aceptaste… mi nombre es Enrico Marini, este año me toca supervisar a mí al consejo estudiantil…

-mucho gusto maestro –Rebecca sonrió y miró al resto de sus compañeros,

-bueno, ya que Chris no ha llegado aún tendré que presentarte yo al equipo linda…-dijo amable el profesor- pues a Jill ya la conoces, ella es la vice presidenta del consejo, está en segundo grado y el resto de los muchachos, Carlos olivera, Sheva Alomar y Barry Burton, de tercer grado, ah, y Luis Sera, de segundo año también…

Conforme el maestro los nombraba ellos iban saludando a la nueva integrante del grupo, todos contentos de que la chica haya aceptado pertenecer al equipo, ella también sonreía pero todavía se sentía algo intimidada, todos los presentes eran de grados mayores y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa…

-muy bien chicos, yo me tengo que ir que ya tengo clase, Jill te encargo todo por favor…ah! Y luego me mandas al otro novato ok?..

-si maestro – Jill sonrió y Enrico se retiró dejando solos a los estudiantes

-UF! Creí que nunca se iría! –dijo Carlos respirando de alivio- bueno, bueno chicos, hay que darle la bienvenida a la niña no?

-hola cariño, que bueno que aceptaste –la joven africana se acercó y le dio un abrazo,- así ya hay más mujeres en el grupo!

-claro, sino ustedes siempre pierden por mayoría…-bromeó Carlos y Sheva le dio un pisotón en el pie, lo que provocó una risita en la muchacha y carcajadas en el resto del grupo

-Auch! –se quejó Carlos y ella puso una cara de suficiencia

-tranquila morena, que lo vas a descalabrar al pobre! –dijo jugando Luis luego le sonrió a Rebecca- bienvenida muñequita, no te preocupes, esto es normal por aquí, pero te acostumbras rápido…

-Gracias…Luis verdad? –el español asintió

-bueno linda, creo que serás la pequeña del grupo…-Barry le tendió la mano amigablemente- bienvenida a STARS Rebecca…

-gracias a todos, mis amigos me dicen Becky…-ella sonrió y a todo el grupo le cruzó la palabra "adorable" por la mente

-eres un encanto linda –Carlos se sentó junto a ella y todos los demás ocuparon un lugar en la mesa, charlaron un rato con la chica tratando de conocerla un poco más mientras esperaban a que llegara Chris, pasados unos veinte minutos Chris llegó en compañía de otro joven muchacho, llevaba el cabello castaño claro muy corto, tez nacarada, ojos grisáceos y un chaleco naranja…

-siento la tardanza chicos –dijo el azabache- es que estaban presentando y pues tuve que esperar…

-Richard?... –Luis casi se va de espaldas- que no estabas en Alemania?...-el recién llegado le sonrió al español

-no, mi avión llegó ayer… lo sabrías si hubieras entrado a clase hoy Luisito… -dijo burlón ante la sorpresa del chico, este meneó la cabeza…

-si hubieras llegado antes sabrías que exenté la prueba de hoy amigo…-ambos echaron a reír hasta que Jill interrumpió un momento la plática

-es el otro nuevo Chris? –dijo la castaña hablando por todos al parecer, porque todo el grupo miraba expectante a que Chris dijera algo

-ah si! lo siento chicos… él es el otro nuevo integrante de STARS, su nombre es Richard Aiken, ganó el segundo lugar en el concurso nacional de matemáticas el año pasado, te acuerdas Sheva?...

-ah sí! –la joven africana sonrió al muchacho- hola Richard, y como es que volviste eh?

-lo mismo pregunto yo! –protestó Luis "indignadamente" Richard rió un poco ante el comentario de Luis

-mi papá no aceptó el empleo, dijo que le gustaba más su trabajo aquí en el país y regresamos…pero lástima, las alemanas están lindísimas!

-no lo dudo…-refutó el español- y las españolas, las latinas, las inglesas, las francesas, las canadienses las asiáticas...

-sobre todo las asiáticas verdad tú? –Carlos le dio un ligero empujón a Luis y el de España enrojeció todo

-si…sobre todo…-admitió todavía colorado.

-bueno Richard –Chris tomó la palabra- ya conoces a Sheva y a Luis, el resto del grupo son Carlos, Barry, Jill y la otra nueva integrante Rebecca Chambers...

El de ojos grises fue saludando con la mano a todos, pero cuando llegó con Rebecca no pudo evitar un pequeño gesto de asombro, si, había visto muchas bellas mujeres en Alemania, pero ninguna con el encanto de la jovencita que tenía frente a sus ojos, esos enormes orbes azules como el cielo le miraban expectantes y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus tiernos labios dedicada para él… "es hermosa…" –pensó para sí el otro novato.

-es un placer Rebecca…-el chico puso su mejor sonrisa y le tendió la mano, ella correspondió el saludo con su habitual buen ánimo

-dime Becky, como todos mis amigos ¿vale Richard? –el asintió contento…

-Bueno ya que las presentaciones terminaron será mejor seguir con la reunión –Chris tomó asiento y los demás le imitaron, comenzaron discutiendo cosas comunes, sobre la organización de los fondos reunidos por los alumnos el año pasado y una manera de conseguir más para el viaje escolar próximo y un asunto referente al próximo concurso de física, luego programaron las próximas reuniones…después cada uno regresó a sus salones a continuar con sus clases

+++++ Salón de segundo grado-B +++++

Cuando Luis y Richard volvieron al salón el maestro todavía no había entrado así que tuvieron un tiempo para charlar, claramente el de España no pasó desapercibido el que su compañero se haya fijado en la linda estudiante de primer grado

-y dime tío, como es que aceptaste unirte a STARS huh?... –preguntaba Luis mientras sacaba sus libros para la siguiente clase

- por qué no? Es una buena oportunidad…lástima que me perdí el selectivo de soccer…

-ni modos, te quedarás en banca, a propósito, que tanto le mirabas a la pequeña? –atinó a decir con una sonrisita ladina, Richard se sorprendió bastante, no creía que el europeo fuera tan observador

-ah?...bueno, bueno… me negarás que esa niña parecía un dulce? Es un encanto…

-y bonita además…-completó Luis

- tú lo has dicho, creo que no me arrepentiré de haberme quedado –Richard sonrió- tal vez pueda acercarme más a Becky…

Luego entró su maestro de ética y las clases prosiguieron, hasta que por fin el tan ansiado receso llegó, y por los altavoces de la escuela resonó la voz del profesor de deportes

-a todos los interesados se les comunica que los resultados de la selección del equipo de soccer están ya puestos en las pizarras de avisos de todo el campus, felicidades a los que aprobaron…y los que no… ¡MEJOREN!

Inmediatamente los pizarrones de avisos se vieron abarrotados de chicos y chicas que buscaban saber quiénes habían quedado, Leon, que ya acostumbrado estaba a andar con Billy y Steve en los descansos se dirigió de inmediato junto con ellos para saber cómo habían quedado, las listas se mostraban así:

_**Selección oficial de futbol Soccer**_

_Barry Burton_

_Albert Wesker_

_Chris Redfield_

_Carlos Oliveira_

_Nicholai Ginovaef_

_Leon S. Kennedy_

_Billy Coen_

_Luis Sera_

_Steve Burnside _

_Brad Vickers_

_Edward Dewey_

_**Cambios:**_

_Jack Brown_

_Alfred Ashford_

_Daniel Robinson_

_Oliver Hardy_

-SI! –Exclamó Steve contento- quedamos los tres! Esto va a ser grandioso…

-no tan rápido, mira Steve…mira quién está en la lista –dijo Billy frunciendo el seño molesto

-Albert Wesker?, JA! No sé porqué no lo imaginé…y mira, también quedó Redfield…

-a caso alguno lo dudaba? –preguntó Leon sarcásticamente, los otros dos negaron con la cabeza- oigan! Luis también entró…

-como no! Si el infeliz corre como si lo persiguiera el diablo…-Billy se rascó la cabeza mientras Leon echaba una risita al aire

-jajajajajaja….no lo puedo creer! El jotito del Ashford quedó en los cambios! –exclamó Steve partiéndose de risa, Leon y Billy buscaron y al ver el nombre del muchacho en la lista también echaron a reir

-pero…pero como se metió ahí? –preguntaba el joven Kennedy sosteniéndose la barriga

-pues luego de meter la nariz para parar un balón creo que Krauser le dio un chance…-puntualizó Billy, que ya había recuperado un poco el aliento- eso o quizo hacerlo machin por las malas…

Steve estaba distraído con todo el relajo de la mentada lista, pero sonrió cuando vio asomando a una linda pelirroja por la esquina, apresurado la interceptó y la muchacha le sonrió contenta de verlo

-hola Claire…ya viste los resultados?

-si, hace un minuto. Felicidades Steve, vi que tu y Leon entraron…

-claro! Si soy muy bueno jugando! –exclamó el pelirrojo orgulloso- por cierto también tu hermano quedó verdad?

-bueno, era casi imposible que no… -Claire sonrió al muchacho, que de pronto puso una cara de pocos amigos- Steve? Que pasa?...

-Nada…-dijo serio.

-que tal Burnside? –saludó alguien tras la chica, Claire se volvió y se dio de frente con ese rubio de gafas de sol que vio el otro día con Ada, pero venía acompañado esta vez de otro rubio, un poco menos alto pero también de físico bastante trabajado, aunque al lado del primero se quedaba corto…

-que hay…-respondió secamente Steve.

-supe que terminaste con Alexia… porque fue todo? –Wesker sonrió con cierta perversidad, el pelirrojo bufó disgustado.

-ALGUIEN se metió con ella a mis espaldas…-dijo esto mirando al rubio que acompañaba a Wesker, este le miró y también se sonrió con sorna, Claire no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo miraba el semblante tenso del chico Burnside, esperando cualquier cosa, no tenía mucho en el colegio pero Steve le había contado lo suficiente para al menos imaginar de que se trataba todo ese circo

-que pena, debes odiarlo verdad? – Nicholai miró al muchacho provocándolo, pero lejos de sacarle el enojo que esperaba ver, lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa altiva por parte del pelirrojo

-pues no… la verdad le agradezco mucho al imbécil ese, me quitó una loca de encima…-ahora si me disculpan….señorita Redfield, puedo invitarle a almorzar?

-eh?...si, con gusto….-la pelirroja sonrió viendo que Steve supo salir bien de todo ese embrollo y con gusto aceptó el brazo que le ofrecían para luego dirigirse a la cafetería….

-jajajajaja… ves? Te dije que el niño tenía bolas –dijo Wesker burlándose del rubio, este le miró con recelo

-te hace gracia que el idiota me haya dejado en ridículo? –reprochó. Albert se encogió de hombros

-solo te puso en tu lugar Nico…

-lo va a pagar caro. –sentenció antes de adelantarse a comprar, Wesker le vio irse y luego volteó hacia donde se fue Steve

-Claire Redfield… ya tendremos oportunidad de conocernos, preciosa…

++++++jardines…+++++++

Rebecca caminaba buscando a sus amigas, las perdió de vista cuando dijeron ir al baño y ya llevaba un buen rato extraviada, además había notado muy rara a Manuela y quería preguntarle que le pasaba. Aunque el hambre ya le estaba ganando…

-hay, creo que mejor como primero…lástima, quería que ellas lo probaran. –la niña se sentó en una de las banquitas junto al jardín y sacó su almuerzo, lo probó y sonrió satisfecha, su mamá le había enseñado bien, la verdad demasiado bien, Rebecca era muy buena cocinando, aunque por mucho prefería los postres…

-Rebecca! – la llamaron desde el otro lado del jardín, la castaña se volvió y vio venir a Ashley hacia ella

-Ashley? Dónde estabas? Y Manuela?...

-se quedó en el baño… aproveché para hablar contigo –la rubia se sentó al lado de su amiga un poco triste- es verdad eso de que entraste a STARS?...

-Sí! –Respondió entusiasmada ella- la chica que fue al salón es Jill Valentine vicepresidenta del consejo…

-oh, ya veo… -Rebecca no pasó desapercibido el rostro afligido de la niña y comenzó a sentirse incómoda con la situación

-que pasa Ashley? Estas muy rara… pasó algo cuando me fui?

-es que…creo que a Manuela no le gustó mucho tu entrada al consejo…

-que! Como puedes decir eso?...Manuela ha sido mi mejor amiga por años…es imposible que pensara así, ella sabía lo mucho que yo quería entrar a STARS!...

-Ca-cálmate Becky!... yo solo te dije lo que a mí me pareció… -Rebecca se dio cuenta que alzó la voz y apenada bajó un poco la cabeza…

-discúlpame, es que no me cabe en la cabeza algo así…

-no, tranquila…-Ashley sonrió un poco- a lo mejor yo malinterpreté algo… oye que huele así?

-mi almuerzo…yo lo preparé quieres probar? –la rubia asintió y de buena gana echó el "visto bueno"

-que rico!...Rebecca te pasaste!...-la niña sonrió apenada mientras compartía el almuerzo con su amiga… pero Manuela no llegó. El descanso terminó y ambas volvieron al salón, luego llegó la otra castaña y a penas cruzó unas palabras con Rebecca, fingió una sonrisa cuando la chica le comentó de su entrada a STARS y así pasó el resto del día, el ambiente entre ellas estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico, entonces Becky comenzó a pensar…que tal vez Ashley tenía razón…

Finalmente llegó la hora de salida y como de costumbre Leon esperaba ver a Luis pasar por Ada, pero no, esta vez vio a la morena yéndose sola, por lo que decidió dejar parados a Steve y Billy y correr tras ella…

-hey Kennedy!...-el pelirrojo meneó la cabeza- ya se fue…viejo, lo que hace una cara bonita…

-jajaja…pero ya sabemos que esa morenita lo tiene loco… -Billy medio sonrió- hay que decirlo, tiene pantalones para andarse metiendo con ella…

-si claro…pero oye esto: Steve Burnside no corre jamás tras unas faldas!...oye esa es Claire?...CLAIRE, espera preciosa! –y también salió disparado tras la pelirroja, dejando a Billy solo como hongo

-no que no tronabas pistolita?...ni hablar, hoy nos vamos solo mi sombra y yo…

Y así el castaño salió de la escuela caminando rumbo hacia su casa, lo que no se percató era que le venían siguiendo. Decidió tomar el camino largo, no le apetecía volver a casa temprano, de todos modos estaría solo, su padre tuvo que hacer un viaje al cuartel de la marina y estaría fuera el resto de la semana. Echó un suspiro al aire, la soledad no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado a ello, era parte de su rutina, aunque tampoco le gustaba, bueno tal vez en la noche le llamara a Steve para ir a la pizzería y jugar un partido de futbolito. Dobló en una esquina distraído mientras pensaba en como matar el resto de su tarde cuando un certero golpe en la mandíbula lo tiró al suelo

-ay! Te dolió mucho Coen? Como lo siento! Jajajaja…-frente a un aturdido Billy en el suelo estaba parado ese enorme chico de aquella vez y sus dos amigos a los lados

-Chuck Mayers… -Billy le miró aún en el piso y se limpió el labio- que rayos quieres esta vez?

-vine a cobrarme Coen…creíste que me dejarías en ridículo sin recibir tu merecido?

-jajaja no me digas? –el castaño sonrió ladino y se levantó orgulloso –a ver gordito, dale…-el enorme hombre le tiró otro golpe y Billy lo esquivó y le propinó uno en el estómago, este retrocedió y Billy asestó otro a la mandíbula

-no que muy machito? Solo a escondidas puedes! Cobarde! –el gordo se repuso mientras el castaño estaba con la guardia baja y volvió a darle otro golpe, quiso dar un segundo pero el otro fue más hábil y lo pateó en el tobillo para desequilibrarlo

-Idiota! –exclamó Billy viendo una sonrisa socarrona por parte de su atacante, pensó que eso era raro hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda con algo sólido que lo descontó dejándolo a gatas en el piso "me olvidé de los otros dos!"Pensó el castaño en el suelo, a su espalda estaba el otro par de chicos y uno sostenía un bate de beisbol, el gordo se levantó y lo pateó, cogió a Billy del suelo agarrándolo para que los otros le golpearan…

-ahora sí Coen! Se te acabó la suerte!...

Rebecca salía de la biblioteca pública, estaba cerca de la escuela y como les habían encargado un trabajo en la clase de física decidió pasar por unos apuntes, sin darse cuenta se le fue bastante la hora ahí, pero como le avisó a su mamá no le dio mucha importancia. Iba de camino a casa cuando al pasar por un callejón cerca de una tienda vio lo que parecía ser una riña, a punto estuvo de pasar de largo cuando distinguió que el chico al que atacaban era Billy! Y que amenazaban golpearle con un Bate

-no puede ser! ...-sin pensarlo la muchacha corrió hacia el par de abusivos y golpeó con su mochila al que iba a pegarle con el Bate a Billy- Déjenlo en paz!

El muchacho cayó sobre el otro y Rebecca empezó a darles de mochilazos a ambos, claro que como su bulto estaba lleno de libros eso dolía bastante-par de abusivos! Montoneros!

-la…pequeña?...-susurró Billy viendo algo mareado la escena, de pronto lo tiraron al piso y ese enorme sujeto dejó al muchacho para aproximarse a Rebecca

-quieta fierilla! –dijo sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica, esta se giró molesta y le fulminó con la mirada

-suéltame!...tu eres ese tipo de la otra vez!...eres un cobarde! Seguro atacaste a Billy por la espalda! Poco hombre!

-cuida tu boca reinita! –el apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica y esta hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor pero siguió firme- así que la muñequita tiene agallas… así me gustan!

-NO! Oye Chuck! A ella déjala fuera de esto! –espetó Billy tratando de pararse

-tu cállate Coen!...que dices princesa, vienes a dar la vuelta?

-en tus sueños Cerdo! –la chiquilla le dio una rápida patada entre las piernas y Billy solo alcanzó a ver como el enorme Chuck Mayers se desplomaba en el piso con ambas manos en su entrepierna y la cara roja y llena de un dolor insoportable

-maldita…mocosa…-decía entre dientes mientras los otros dos lo ayudaban a incorporarse, pero el tipo era tan grande que no podían con el solos…

-Billy!... estás bien?...-Rebecca corrió hacia el castaño y apretó los labios cuando vio en qué condiciones lo habían dejado- esos bárbaros te hicieron daño! Salgamos de aquí…

-gracias pequeña… -Billy le sonrió de una forma tan sincera y dulce que ella simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la cara para que el muchacho no lo viera. Rebecca insistió en que debían curar al muchacho, pero ante la necedad de este para ir al hospital ella decidió hacerlo por sí misma, así que se fue con él hasta la casa del castaño, hubiera preferido llevarlo a la de ella ya que su mamá era doctora y ahí tenía todo lo necesario, pero Billy dijo que no era nada grave, además su casa estaba más cerca de todos modos.

Al llegar Billy abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entró junto con la niña, ella dejó su mochila sobre un sillón y Billy se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá…

-cielos… realmente no esperaba esto…-musitó el castaño cerrando los ojos, Rebecca buscó con la mirada la cocina y al encontrar la entrada se precipitó hacia allá y cogió rápidamente un par de paños limpios, entibió un poco de agua y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, cuando llegó lo halló medio dormido, imaginó que estaba muy cansado, como no luego de la golpiza que le dieron. Dejó con cuidado el recipiente con agua en una de las mesitas de madera y suspiró un poco triste, luego paseó sus hermosos ojos azules por todo el lugar, una casa bonita, los muros estaban pintados de un color melón con toques de café, las cortinas color chocolate semi abiertas dejaban entrar el paso del aire por la ventana

Un lugar bastante acogedor, pero muy solitario… entonces se preguntó dónde estaba la familia de Billy…

-no es momento para esto Rebecca…-se dijo a si misma mientras suavemente movía al muchacho, este abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce mirada de la chica

-Pequeña!...me quedé dormido?... –el rió apenado- disculpa, debo parecerte un maleducado Rebecca…

-claro que no! Es normal, digo, mira como te dejaron!...por cierto, recuerdas mi nombre? Creí que me llamabas "pequeña" porque no te acordabas…-ella sonrió aparentemente contenta mientras con cuidado remojó un poco el paño con el agua tibia y comenzó a limpiar esa herida junto al labio del muchacho, el hizo un pequeño gesto y ella se sobresaltó

-te dolió mucho?...lo siento!...

-no es nada…-Billy le miró- porqué creíste que no recordaría tu nombre?, eres demasiado linda como para olvidarlo… solo digamos que también te va el nombre "pequeña"

-si supongo… mi papá me dice así igual…-ella sonrió

-ah! Que bien!...el mío suele llamarme "desconsiderado" jajajajajaja….-ella igual rió ante el comentario, luego Billy se compuso- no no es cierto, es un gran padre, pero dice que le doy muchos dolores de cabeza

-y donde está ahora? –preguntó la castaña limpiando ahora la herida en la sien del chico

-de viaje… tuvo unos asuntos en el cuartel de la marina, creo que un barco está perdido o algo por el estilo….

-entonces están solo tu mamá y tú en casa…-Billy sonrió con cierta tristeza y negó- solo yo…mamá falleció cuando tenía ocho…

-oh, perdona Billy…no sabía…-ella se sintió en verdad apenada, el chico movió una mano quitando importancia

-no pasa nada preciosa… de todos modos ella siempre está conmigo, no le digo esto a mucha gente, pero de alguna manera papá y yo lo sabemos…-Billy señaló un portarretratos sobre el juguetero- esa de ahí es mamá…

Rebecca vio la foto de una bella mujer de cabellos en ondas largos color chocolate y ojos de miel, su piel blanca como la nieve y unos labios color cereza…Billy tenía cierto parecido con ella

-era hermosa…

-y cariñosa…siempre que me hacía raspones jugando ella me limpiaba así…igual que tu ahora…solía reñirme fingiendo estar molesta, pero luego me daba un beso en la frente y me decía que ya no me hiciera daño…

-creo que esos son lindos recuerdos Billy…-ella le sonrió con ternura al joven- listo…realmente no se ve tan mal… ella sacó de su mochila una pequeña pomada y la puso en ambas heridas

-Auch!... eso si dolió, que cosa es?

-un antiséptico para que no se infecten… jijiji…te dolió mucho?

-porqué cargas algo como eso? –dijo mirándola raro, ella dejó ir una risita

-Mi mamá es doctora, suelo llevarla porque tengo una amiga que es bastante intrépida y suele hacerse daño a veces…

-así que es eso…-Billy le sonrió- eres una chica muy previsora pequeña…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el ruido del estómago del muchacho hizo eco en la casa, Rebecca empezó a reír y Billy se sonrojó de pena…

-creo, creo que tienes hambre Billy…-dijo entre jadeos tratando de ya no reírse

-eh…si, yo, bueno… -el se rascó la cabeza- será mejor que vea si hay algo de comer…

El castaño se encaminó a la cocina y la niña siguió sus pasos, en el refrigerador comenzó a rebuscar y solo halló un poco de leche algunas verduras y otras cosas que a el le parecieron "no comestibles" el joven torció la boca y Rebecca parpadeó un par de veces, luego lo vio cerrar la heladera y dirigirse a la alacena, de ahí sacó un par de sopas instantáneas…

-ni hablar, solo tengo sopa… bueno, sabe a cartón pero te acostumbras…-ella volvió a reír

-no sabes cocinar?

-la verdad no mucho, ni mi papá ni yo somos buenos en eso…

-pues déjame ver que tienes en casa…

-eh?

El chico la vio abrir de nuevo el refrigerador y sacar algunas de las verduras que tenía, también algo de pollo medio congelado, le pidió al chico que lo descongelara en el micro mientras ella lavaba y picaba las verduras, luego hizo lo mismo con el pollo y lo puso a freír junto con el brócoli, las calabacitas y las zanahorias que picó, agregó una latita de champiñones y un chorrito de salsa inglesa, algo de salsa de soya y pimienta, y mientras eso se terminaba hasta le dio tiempo de prepararse un improvisado arroz blanco para acompañar, y en menos de una hora estuvo lista una deliciosa cena, mientras ella trabajaba Billy la miraba disimuladamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Era una chica preciosa, de facciones muy finas y enormes ojos azules, su delicada silueta definitivamente no te dejaba imaginar que detrás de esa fragilidad aparente había una mujercita con carácter y dinamismo, el muchacho sonrió un poco y ella se volvió a mirarlo sintiendo que él la observaba

-O-ocurre algo…? –preguntó tímida mientras apagaba el fuego

-eres bastante interesante sabes?...

-oh, bueno…-ella se sonrojó y se volvió para que el chico no lo viera

-eso huele delicioso…-Billy caminó hacia ella y le tomó la mano- me acompañarás a comer verdad?...

-pues…-ella trató de que los colores no se le subieran de nuevo a la cara- sí, claro…

-entonces deja te ayudo!

Entre ambos pusieron una mesa para dos y Billy sirvió algo de refresco en dos vasos mientras Rebecca servía la comida. El joven tenía que admitir que no solo olía delicioso sino que lucía igual de apetitoso, al fin se sentaron a la mesa y el cortésmente le acomodó la silla, luego los dos se dispusieron a cenar

-santo dios! Es exquisito! –exclamó el muchacho evidentemente sorprendido

-no es para tanto –ella rió

-no en serio… te lo juro está riquísimo! –el le miró con una pequeña sonrisa- eres una cajita de sorpresas Rebecca…

-que bueno que te gusta…

-estoy seguro que a papá le encantaría probarlo…hace mucho que no come algo decente jajajaja…

-y si cuando regrese de viaje lo sorprendemos? –preguntó ilusionada la jovencita

-harías eso por mí? –Billy le miró y ella asintió contenta- entonces es un trato… gracias Rebecca

Siguieron cenando y charlando por un rato hasta que la niña vio que ya era algo tarde, Billy se ofreció a acompañarle a casa pero ella se negó

-tú tienes que descansar un rato, luego de lo de hoy has de estar molido Billy…

-pero…segura?, digo hoy hiciste demasiado

-estoy bien…-cuando ella estaba a punto de irse Billy cogió su mano y eso la hizo volverse de inmediato

-Gracias…por todo lo que hiciste hoy…pequeña…-Billy le mostró otra sonrisa tierna y sincera

-lo hice con gusto Billy… nos vemos mañana –la chiquilla de nuevo se puso de puntitas como en aquella ocasión y volvió a besar cariñosamente la mejilla del muchacho, luego se alejó rumbo a su casa…

Luego Billy cerró la puerta y paseó su mirada castaña por toda la casa, se sentía un ambiente distinto en ella, cálido. De alguna manera ella hizo que esa soledad habitual que llenaba el lugar desapareciera hoy… el medio sonrió y se acercó al portarretratos, lo cogió y lo miró un momento

-es linda verdad mamá?...

Mientras tanto en el parque… una joven morena era acorralada en el tronco de un gran árbol cerca de la zona de juegos al tiempo que una atrevida mirada celeste se clavaba en ella

-te dije que no me retaras Ada…-susurró Leon mientras unía sus labios a los de la chica, que al principio se resistió como la fiera que era, pero luego se rindió ante el rubio y le correspondió con ganas

Ada Wong sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, no podía hacer nada, no podía resistirse, era sencillamente imposible, de todos modos ella tuvo la culpa…

_-"como llegaste a esto Ada?" _–se preguntaba ella misma mientras con los ojos cerrados dejaba que Leon le besara…toda la semana había sido tan extraña, luego de haberlo visto con Claire Redfield riendo en el patio y ese incidente en el partido de soccer había decidido evitarlo, pero por alguna razón solo conseguía toparse con él a cada rato, sus miradas se encontraban en el salón, lo veía en los descansos por todos lados, aún estando con Albert, y había que decirlo, a Wesker no le hacía gracia eso… acaso sería una coincidencia? Hasta se encontraban a la salida cuando ella iba con Luis a casa… entonces sucedió que ese día Luis no pudo acompañarla y fue cuando el joven Kennedy decidió hacerlo…aún en contra de ella

_~~~~~hace unas horas~~~~~~~_

_-deja de seguirme ya Leon…_

_-solo me aseguro que estés bien… si te pasa algo a Luis no le va a gustar…_

_-pues estoy bien… ahora ve a casa…_

_-oh por favor Ada! Que te pasa conmigo? –preguntó adelantando a la joven y cerrando el paso_

_-NADA! Ahora porqué no mejor vas con tu novia eh Claire debe estar muy preocupada!_

_-jajajajaja… Claire no es mi novia! Solamente le ayudé para que su hermano pudiera salir con Jill Valentine…. Es todo!_

_-de verdad? –la morena se volvió y le miró perpleja_

_-te lo juro…_

_-bueno…entonces supongo que no estoy haciendo nada malo…-ella le sonrió un poco_

_-quieres ir a tomar algo y te cuento?_

_-vale…_

_Luego de que ambos fueran a una cafetería cercana y platicaran un rato, Leon le contó a la morena lo sucedido con Claire y su hermano en la pizzería, y ella le contó que Luis no pudo acompañarla a casa porque quedó de verse con un amigo que regresaba de Alemania… así ambos pasaron una agradable tarde conociéndose un poco más, luego el rubio se ofreció a llevarla hasta su puerta, tal y como Luis solía hacerlo… sin embargo cuando cruzaban el parque…_

_-de que te ríes? Es verdad!-Leon le miró haciéndose el indignado_

_-como que nunca has tenido novia?_

_-pues no!..._

_-por favor, entonces eres un miedoso con las chicas? –Ada le miró triunfante_

_-no es eso… espero a la indicada-se defendió el joven _

_-apuesto a que si lo eres…seguro ni siquiera te atreverías a besarme!..._

_-ah que no?...porque lo crees?_

_-no tienes las agallas –la morena se encogió de hombros_

_-claro que sí… no me retes preciosa…-Leon le miró fijamente_

_-se que no eres capaz Leon…olvídalo- siguió caminando hasta que sintió como una mano la jalaba de la muñeca y la aprisionaba contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, ella miró perpleja al muchacho mientras éste y su hermosa mirada celeste y destellante se clavaban sobre ella_

_-te dije que no me retaras Ada…-susurró Leon mientras unía sus labios a los de la chica_

_~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ahora ella no sabía que más hacer, y tampoco le venía en gana pensarlo, en su vida había besado muchos labios, pero ningunos la habían besado como Leon Kennedy lo estaba haciendo ahora….

**Continuará….**

Bueno pues decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, iba a seguir un poco más pero decidí cortarlo y dejar lo demás para el final, como verán algunos que ya han leído otros fics míos, he incluido a un personaje de mi creación, y para quien no lo conoce, el es Daniel, si, está en los cambios de la selección de futbol, pero ya hablaré más de él luego aunque esta vez no será más que un complemento, al contrario del otro fic en el que si tomó parte fundamental…

Que veremos en el capi que sigue?...los celos de Billy! Claire conoce a Wesker y otra explosión de ira de Alexia, porqué Steve ya no la quiere?… que hará Luis cuando sepa que Leon ha besado a Ada?...

Quédense conmigo en el instituto Raccon High! Nos leemos luego!

Dejen reviews!


End file.
